Blood and Emeralds
by williewildcat
Summary: AU! Dean is a powerful centuries old vampire. Brooklyn is a college student/hunter. What happens when their worlds collide? Read and find out! First in a new series: Twilight and Shadows. Please review as all support is love!
1. Worlds Collide

_**A/N: **_I do not own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I shifted gears and decided to do an AU featuring Dean as a very old and powerful vampire and Brooklyn as the one he seeks.

* * *

He sat in the back corner of the coffee shop watching her move from table to table tending to her customers. She was a striking beauty with fair skin, curves that accentuated her body in all the right places and copper tresses that were restrained by a simple hair tie. But it was the eyes that had captured his attention. Beautiful slate pools full of life but always observant and alert.

As she approached her scent filled the air fueling his thirst causing the tips of his fangs to begin sliding down from his gums. He could hear her heart beating loud and steady as it pumped the life giving elixir through her body. He turned away willing his fangs to retract not wanting her to see him like this. Not yet anyways.

"Would you like another refill?" He looked up to find her looking down at him with pot in hand and a warm smile on her face. He turned his mouth upward into a smile to match hers as he nodded his head.

"Yes, please," she filled his cup spilling not a drop before she turned and walked away. She felt her head turn back to find the stranger looking straight at her. His gorgeous emerald pools drawing her in with each passing second almost as if he was silently calling for her.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Brooklyn continued her rounds making sure her customers were tended to. She had taken the job at the quaint shop as a means for extra cash during breaks and on weekends while attending the University of Iowa. The tips were great and the customers all knew her on a first name basis.

But tonight was the first night she had seen him walk through the door. Brooklyn knew just about every customer that walked through that door and he was definitely one she did not know.

He continued watching her while slowly drinking the savory brew. For three nights he had watched her leave this place and walk home to the small house on the corner. She lived alone which would make it easier for the task at hand. It was a damn shame she was beautiful for it would only make it that much more difficult. He wouldn't have minded getting to know her a little better but that would've clouded his judgment.

_I'm sorry for what I must do….._

He knew she was a hunter but not just any hunter.

His copper haired prey was a descendent of Markus DeTaurius, the Original Hunter. It was him who killed his mate over 800 years ago. The fucking immortal had tracked them down during daylight discovering their resting place. Adriana didn't have a chance.

He had escaped seeking solace in the sewers of Bucharest until nightfall. It was that night in the pouring rain he made a blood oath to make him suffer, waiting for the opportunity to present itself. And now he sat here in Iowa City stalking his prey.

Brooklyn watched the green eyed stranger rise and leave never taking his eyes off her grey ones as he exited into the warm Iowa night.

He stood in the shadows with his hands deep in his leather coat with eyes flashing a rich emerald color. He wanted to toy with her first, make her think she would make it to the sanctuary of her home then strike. It would be then the fun would begin.

First he would make her suffer a little, make her scream and beg for mercy, for her life. Oh how he wanted to hear her plead and beg as he would cut into her and make her bleed. Maybe he would tie her up first make her squirm and struggle as he cut her. Or perhaps he would just do it the old fashioned way and sink his teeth in her. Yes, that is what he will do. His ancient mouth curved up into a devious smile exposing perfect sharp canines.

* * *

Brooklyn yawned as she finished the last of the dishes for the night. Everyone else had left for the night leaving her to lock up. She didn't mind being the last to leave as she lived only a few blocks from here. Besides she didn't have class tomorrow as it was Friday.

Ensuring the doors and windows were locked after double checking them, Brooklyn locked the front entrance and jiggled it nodding to herself in satisfaction. Turning to the West, she readjusted her pack and began the short stroll home. The breeze was gentle and tickled her face as she continued along her steady pace. Her mind had wandered to upcoming end of semester and the project that would be soon due for her Colonial America course.

She didn't pay attention to the roar nor the dim headlights of the large dark car as it slowly rolled down the street.

Brooklyn shut and locked the door behind her. Another night had come and gone without incident. She would be sure to tell Markus that the next time he called her. He worried about her but also knew she could hold her own as he had taught her everything she knew about hunting. Chuckling to herself, she flipped on the light before making a beeline to the shower as she could smell mocha all over her.

She flipped on another light this time in the bathroom. The shower was a sight for sore eyes as she peeled away the stained Cardinals shirt and jeans tossing them in the hamper. After the bra and underwear joined the other items, she turned on the water to the hottest temperature she could stand. The steady steam stream washed away the mocha, coffee and latte smells from her skin and hair replenishing her for another night's rest.

As she stood there, Brooklyn got the distinct feeling she was being watched. Jerking the curtain back her keen eyes scanned the room and hallway seeing no one around. But it did little to ease the alarm ringing in her head as she quickly turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her slender frame grabbing the gun she had hidden in the cabinet.

With fluid movements she treaded on the balls of her feet avoiding every squeaky board in the house. She went from room to room finding nothing or no one there. When she approached her own room she paused in the doorway finding something off about about it. She couldn't put her finger on it but found her feet leading her across the threshold sneaking around the bed and dresser until finding herself standing at the window.

Brooklyn looked out into the darkness scanning the dimly lit street and cars until she finally convinced her mind to relax that she was overreacting as usual. Pulling the curtains tight, she let her towel drop before fishing out clean sleepwear for the night. Settling on shorts and tank top, she quickly dressed and headed back in the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she was fast asleep. The window was opened a crack to allow for the cool breeze inside. A shadow crossed her sleeping form as he appeared to her.

He gently sat down beside her noticing she didn't stir. The moonlight played upon her hair and face making her even more beautiful than she already was.

_What a waste….._He silently told himself with disgust as he prepared to make his kill.

The vampire opened his mouth exposing the sharp deadly canines while lowering his head to the junction of shoulder and neck joining. The vein throbbing beneath the surface tantalizing him as her scent filled his senses driving him wild with carnal need and lust. His eyes flashed an even darker emerald shade as his pupils dilated.

As he rested his hand on her opposite shoulder to steady himself the sudden surge of energy slammed inside him racing through his body like lightning. The force so powerful he was nearly flung across the room. It was nothing like he'd ever experienced in his existence. His body arched against the wall as his hands clawed the smooth wooden surface. A loud pounding in his ears and mind nearly drove him insane as a blinding light appeared. The bright light filled his vision blinding him but for a moment before his vision was once again restored.

He steadied himself straightening up before returning to the still form across the room.

His head jerked down looking at the sleeping woman beneath him with wide emerald orbs. The realization slowly washed over him as he sat down on the bed.

"No, it can't be," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**Ok everyone please read and review as the feedback helps me write!!! I know I just keep posting new works but I really wanted to post this one!**


	2. She's The Other Half Of My Soul

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone out there for supporting these stories!

* * *

With a shaky hand he reached out to touch her face, hesitant at first as the memories of the violent jolt were still fresh in his mind. He began slowly starting with his fingertips lightly touching her jaw line. When no flash of light or thundering booms crushing his chest he allowed his fingers to rest comfortably against her cheek. Pushing further he ran his fingers down her neck and collarbone letting the feel of her soft skin linger upon his cool ageless fingers.

He had arrived to kill her, rip her throat out to avenge Adriana's death. But instead something completely unexpected happened. A smile crossed his face knowing he had found the one, the other half of his soul.

He knew if his enemies found out they would come after her to get to him.

His head jerked as Brooklyn stirred in her sleep turning on her side as the front of her body faced him.

"Dean…." she whispered his name. It sounded so sweet coming from her lips. Like the voice of an angel as she whispered a prayer.

Dean stayed by her side stretching his body alongside hers watching her sleep. He vowed to keep her safe until he could tell her everything. But for now he was going to remain there with her until the sun rose over the sky.

"Goodnight Brooklyn," Dean whispered in her ear.

The sun light hit Brooklyn straight in the face waking her up from the most frightening dream she had ever had.

She sat up stretching her arms above her head then cracked her neck and back feeling more limber. Sliding her hand across the bed her fingers brushed across something cool and metallic. Entangling her fingers around the thin silver chain, Brooklyn held up the pendant and chain examining it more closely.

It was a beautiful yet very old looking amulet. It was made of silver with the outline of what appeared to be a figure perhaps in prayer or meditation. On the back side written in a language not immediately familiar to her was etched neatly in the small space. How did it get there?

As she sat there the dream she had came back into focus.

_She was walking along the Iowa River taking in the brisk evening. The moon hung low in the sky but she paid no heed as her feet crunched under the dry twigs and leaves. _

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood up making her freeze mid stride. She spun around seeing no one else on the path but her. Still it didn't reassure the hunter as she pulled out her gun. Her ears keenly listened for the slightest steps or rustle as she cocked the firearm readying it for use. She could feel something watching her from the shadows. _

_Sensing a dark presence, she picked up her pace just short of running as she eyed the parking garage up ahead. Whatever was hunting her was going to have to show itself. With a firm smug on her lips, she darted off down the path hearing the burst of leaves and twigs behind her. _

_"Come and get me," she growled hearing the thundering steps behind her. Her upper body turning as she squeezed the trigger firing several salt filled silver coated rounds. Not waiting to see if they hit their mark, she twisted back around seeing the welcoming lights of the garage just mere feet away. _

_The claw like hands dug into her shoulders as the unseen attacker slammed her against the outer wall. Her back and head smacked with a powerful force before she was thrusted towards the grass. Her gun slipped from her hand landing harmlessly near the riverbank. _

_Before she could rise, the hands fisted her jacket lifting her then hurling her in the air like a rag doll. This time it was a large oak tree that caught her body. She cried out in pain as she heard her back cracking in several places. _

_The cold laugh of a woman could be heard as she lay there injured and in excruciating pain. She felt her body struggling for air coughing hard with blood mixing with saliva. The warm coppery taste reached her lips and tongue. So this was dying she told herself as the boot stomped down on her back snapping several more vertebrae. She screamed unable to move while her attacker picked her up once again. _

_Cold violet eyes stared hatefully at her as the icy voice growled. _

_"You will never touch him again. He's mine…"_

_With one swipe of the claw like fingers her throat was shredded allowing the onslaught of warm thick blood to rush down her front coating her clothing in dark crimson. A cruel smile crossed the woman's face as gurgling sounds escaped her victim's throat as she took her last dying breath. _

_"Dean," the name quietly escaping her lips as Death called for her. _

Brooklyn took a deep breath closing her eyes momentarily. She didn't realize her body was shaking until that moment. The hunter continued her deep steady breathing focusing on calming herself down. She still had to work tonight and didn't want to go in appearing frayed and disheveled. Brooklyn got an idea. She would go for a run as that always helped her out and would keep her in tip top condition. After all, she didn't wanna be run down by a Lycan or werecat.

The day was already warming up as she stepped out the door. With headphones set in place streaming the soothing sounds of Metallica and AC/DC, Brooklyn took off heading towards campus.

She already began to feel better once her feet began pounding against the pavement stomping away her fears of the previous night. Her pulse raced as sweat beaded on her skin cooling her as she came upon the old Iowa capitol building. Brooklyn jolted up the stone stairs until she reached the top. There she stopped getting a spectacular view of the campus. It was so much quieter the closer the end of the semester approached. It meant soon the masses would leave and she would be still here working. But Brady would come visit her soon which brought a smile to her face.

Exhaling she raced down the stairs and headed back towards her house ready to face the day unaware of what the night had in store for her.

* * *

"Well did you take care of her?" The brunette vampire asked him.

Dean was sprawled out on bed with his eyes closed letting his thoughts wander to her. Bella's voice broke his moment of solace irritating the ancient one.

"Why do you care so much Bella?" He didn't mask the annoyance in his voice. Bella stood there with her arms crossed neatly across her chest.

"Why do I care? Because this all you've ever talked about for the last three weeks! That you found Markus DeTaurius' descendent meaning you could avenge Adriana's death! That's all I've heard from you nonstop. About how you were going to make her suffer like the way DeTaurius made Adriana suffer. How you were going to bathe in her blood savoring the extermination of his bloodline."

Dean opened his eyes and stared intently at Bella. She wouldn't believe him.

Bella stood there impatiently waiting for an answer. She had known Dean for over 300 years and this was not like him. Something was up and she was going to find out.

"Dean, I've known you for a long time now and this is so unlike you. You didn't kill her did you?"

"No, Bella I didn't," Dean stood to face his friend. Bella raised an eyebrow and shot her hands up in frustration.

"What exactly does I didn't kill her mean? Did you injure her? Bleed her? What?" Dean could feel his annoyance growing at the rapid fire questioning come from Bella.

"You wouldn't believe me," he said softly as he looked at the ground avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Try me, Dean."

He lifted his head finally meeting her rich dark eyes.

"She's the other half to my soul," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Bella's eyes went wide as she felt her mouth drop at his confession which slowly turned into a smile.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty certain. When I touched her it was like fire against my skin. The force so powerful it hurled me against the wall as the brightest most beautiful light filled my vision. It was our souls reaching out for one another. I would say it's a pretty sure bet, Bella."

"But I thought that only a legend, a myth in our world."

"Well apparently not. "

"So how are you going to tell her?" Bella cautiously inquired not wanting to upset her friend.

"I know she works tonight so after work I will ask her out."

Bella softly laughed at the simplicity of his idea. Secretly she hoped it worked as Dean deserved happiness even if she was supposed to be his prey.

* * *

The day gave way to night as Brooklyn headed out to work. She knew business would be slow as all her regulars would be out hitting the bars. But that was okay as she could work on her project for her Medieval Europe class. For some reason on this particular evening there was skip in her step as she hummed AC/DC with her hands shoved firmly in her jeans. The pendant she discovered on her bed felt cool and comforting against her skin as she strolled down the sidewalk.

Dean watched from the shadows as she entered the small coffee shop. Despite the distance he could still pick up her scent and hear her heart beating steadily. How would she react when he told her the truth? Would she accept him and what it meant for her or run in terror? There was only one way to find out. Stepping from the alley he crossed the street and pushed open the door.

* * *

**Alright next update soon! Please do review as they tell me how I am doing! **

**Blondieluver612- Thanks for the review! I hope that you will continue enjoying this story!**


	3. Closing Time

_**A/N**_: I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I wish to thank everyone for supporting and enjoying these works!

* * *

Brooklyn looked up to see him entering and taking the same booth in the back. Finishing off the last sentence on her laptop, she hurried over trying not to seem so eager to see him. Dean watched her try to appear calm and cool but he laughed inside knowing she was more than happy to see him. He kept the stoic mask on as she walked over.

"Evening, want the usual?" She grinned down at him seeing a hint of delight peeking through the stone face.

"Yes of course," he answered as she nodded and walked away. Brooklyn could feel his rich emerald eyes trailing her as she headed behind the counter. She felt her face flush as she tried to suppress a small smile. Why was she acting this way? What was wrong with her?

Dean continued watching her as she poured his coffee then maneuvered around the counter returning with mug in hand. He watched her place the steamy cup in front of him, noticing her fluid graceful movements.

"Sit with me," he gestured with his hand. Brooklyn hesitated at first then slid across from him. Dean felt a tiny victory as she sat there with hands laced together on the table. Her grey eyes fixed on his green ones each remaining silent unsure of what to say to the other.

Dean could hear her heart pounding in her chest detecting the anxiety she was attempting to mask.

"Don't be afraid for I don't bite," Brooklyn laughed nervously at his attempt to break the ice. Dean flashed a brilliant smile revealing perfect white teeth sensing her slowly begin to relax.

_That's it don't be afraid of me….._

Brooklyn swallowed then looked over at her company feeling the walls she had built up since Nate died crack just a little. Dean reached across the table sliding his hand over hers half expecting her to jerk her hand back as the other half hoped she would remain. To his surprise and relief, she didn't move.

"You know this gonna sound strange but I feel comfortable like this that it feels right somehow."

"I don't think it sounds strange, Brooklyn."

Her head shot up revealing surprise and shock in her beautiful features.

"How did you know my name?"

"The regulars that were here last night were calling you by your name. I merely picked up on that as I was sitting here."

"Oh," she said in a small voice feeling a bit ashamed for her knee jerk reaction. Dean smiled wider at her as his other hand slid across the table gently taking her other one in his. Brooklyn felt her mind and soul begin to unwind even further the longer their hands remained connected. She could feel herself begin to get lost in the bottomless emerald depths like she was staring straight into his soul. Brooklyn's heart began beating harder against her chest, her hands began trembling and her breath caught in her throat with one look in those beautiful eyes.

The cuckoo clock chimed ten snapping Brooklyn out of her trance making her withdraw her hands from Dean's.

"Excuse me I need to get the shop closed."

She then added unnecessarily, "You can stay if you like."

The last word left in a short breath as she hastily headed towards the counter to clean up for the night.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?" He called out. Brooklyn looked up from the dishes and smiled while shaking her head.

"Positive. Ash trusts me and besides he used to let Nate hang around after close."

Dean sensed her tense up as she spoke his name as if it dredged up old memories longing to be forgotten. He suspected this Nate was a former lover or someone close to her that she lost. Silently he stood and approached the counter with silent steps.

Brooklyn hurried to wipe away the tears and lock away the memory of his face. It had been over two years now and she still got torn up inside.

"You miss him still," Brooklyn jumped dropping the mug that was in her hand watching it shatter as it smashed against the floor. She kept her eyes to the ceramic mess before her trying to keep a stoic face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." Brooklyn shot up a hand waving it back and forth.

"No, it's alright I was startled that's all," she looked up forgoing any further attempt to hide her pain. Dean watched her lift her head revealing the bloodshot eyes. She forced a weak small smile taking a moment to gather her composure.

"Perhaps I should go I made you upset," Brooklyn ran around the counter grabbing his hand stopping him from moving.

"No, please don't go," her voice firmer more authoritative as her eyes pleaded with him to stay.

"You didn't upset me I did that all my own. Sit down please?" Dean smiled taking a seat at the counter while she came back around and finished up her nightly duties feeling the watchful eye of her new friend follow her every move. It was strange really as she would've already drop kicked him if he were anyone else but she didn't. Instead she felt a smile creep up as she swept and mopped the floors finishing for the night.

* * *

"Nate was my long term boyfriend as we had been dating since high school. He got a scholarship here for ROTC and I decided to follow him. Sounds pretty sad huh?" Dean detected a hint of sadness at her last words.

"No, it is never sad to be with the one you love."

Brooklyn continued on. "We were out one night celebrating our 5 year anniversary and were attacked."

"Attacked by what?" Dean downplayed his curiosity hoping she would tell him.

"You're not gonna believe me. In fact you may try to have me committed if I tell you."

"You might be surprised, Brooklyn," Dean said softly hoping she would open up to him. She paused before continuing on. She had to drag up the memories of that night.

"It was a werecat. It came out of nowhere and I couldn't react fast enough. It came straight for me ripping my leg open. Nate fired off his gun but didn't kill it rather pissing it off royally. I crawled on the ground with my gun drawn desperate to take aim but its movements were erratic. Nate didn't have a chance. It pinned him to the ground ripping at him like a T-bone steak. I could only scream for help as that fucking creature shredded his body apart like it was taunting me. I passed out from the blood loss and pain with the last thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with Brady and Markus by my side. I knew Nate didn't make it," the bitterness in her voice gave way to sorrow and grief then to tears and sobs.

Dean reached out wrapping his arms around her knowing she had suffered greatly with the loss of Nate. He was determined to help her heal.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't make such a spectacle of myself," she hastily wiped her eyes.

Dean hooked his finger placing it under her chin bringing her face up to his.

"Never be sorry for love."

Brooklyn stood there with a strange expression forming on her face. Dean was taken aback by this sudden change.

"You didn't ask about why I carried a gun."

_Shit! _Dean thought. Thinking fast he came up with an answer.

"I know of hunters as I have known them all my life. When you said a werecat attacked and that you were armed I simply put two and two together. Do not worry your secret is safe with me," he smiled gently winking at her.

Smiling back wiping her eyes and turned around leading the way back home.

"I never asked what your name was," she laughled lightly.

"Dean."

* * *

Brooklyn pushed the door open for her and Dean letting him close and lock the door behind him while she dropped her bag off at its usual resting place. She leaned up against the couch with her arms crossed in a neutral manner looking curiously at the vampire.

Dean tilted his head wondering why she was giving him that odd stare.

"Shoes," she simply said.

"Shoes?" He asked slightly confused.

"Take your shoes off," Dean looked down seeing his boots were still on. Quickly he kicked them off by the door waiting for her approval.

"You know you don't have to stand there, please do take a seat."

Dean sat letting his eyes follow her as she entered the kitchen. The sounds of cabinets and drawers slammed open and shut as if she was searching for something. He began to rise when she reentered the room with a plate of crackers and peanut butter. But it was what was in her other hand that made Dean cringe.

He watched as she lobbed the thick swab with the silver knife on the cracker. Brooklyn picked up on his uneasiness noticing his eyes shift to the knife in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" She slowly took a bite watching for changes in his face.

"Uh, no," he quickly answered.

"I'll be right back, I need some water. Do you want anything?" He shook his head as she rose.

Instead of walking away she lunged forward gripping the knife leaping over the coffee table aiming for Dean's heart. The vampire anticipated the move grabbing her wrist pulling her body forward and pinning her into the couch.

Brooklyn struggled but the weight of the vampire was too much for her to fight off. The cold stare of emerald pools burned into her soul as he lowered his head to hers.

* * *

**I'm such a mean person leaving it like this but fear not as I have the next part already in progress! Thanks again to everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!!!**


	4. Passions Revealed

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N**_: Again thank you everyone who has reviewed and read this new story as I have loved writing it!

* * *

Brooklyn struggled against the weight of the vampire knowing she was on the losing end of this battle.

"Let me explain," Dean began to say.

"Lies! You've lied to me!" She fired back feeling her muscles screamed in protest as she fought against him.

"I would never lie to you! Just please let me explain everything."

"Bullshit! You made me think you cared, that you were a nice guy when in reality you're nothing more than the thing I hunt!"

"Please just listen to me! You're the other half of my soul!"

"More lies!"

Dean looked down seeing pure unmasked anger and rage in her gray eyes. He knew he would have to convince her or resort to less than desirable tactics.

"Why was it you allowed me to stay? That you said it felt right being there with me that something inside you awakened, something you thought would never be stirred again. Am I right?"

Brooklyn didn't want to admit it but he was right. She had felt it awaken.

"And right now you don't want to fight me despite your hunter's instincts. If I was here to kill you I would've done it already."

"No, you're just taunting me," she said coldly.

Dean pinned her hands over her head hearing the knife falling to the floor with a clatter. Brooklyn tensed up knowing this was it, that she was going to die for letting her heart do the thinking and not her common sense. What happened next she didn't see coming.

The vampire pressed his ancient lips upon her soft warm ones feeling a small charge rush between them. The hunter felt her body relax beneath him as his hands released her wrists allowing them to slide down and rest on his lower back.

She deepened the kiss moaning softly in his mouth as their tongues ran along and around the other feeling a desire she thought long since dead stirring within her. Dean sensed the fire burning within her as she remained beneath him. The vampire felt his own need rising in his ancient body wanting the hunter right then and there but he hesitated.

Dean pulled back looking down at Brooklyn seeing her lips red and swollen with eyes half open glazed over with passion and lust.

"What's wrong?"

Dean silently took her hands pulling her up and off the couch guiding her to the floor. Sliding an arm around her waist the vampire lowered her down on the large rug before settling behind her. Brooklyn felt her breathing increase becoming short rapid pants. She closed her eyes at the touch of his cool fingers sliding down her neck leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear coming within mere millimeters of her ear.

"Yes," escaped from her lips. He watched as her head slowly tilted to one side exposing the soft flawless skin.

He felt his fangs begin to break through his gums as he lowered his head tasting the skin upon her neck. The vampire moved slow letting his lips remain pressed against her skin for several seconds before softly placing another one right below it. Brooklyn gasped feeling the tiny sharp points knowing what he was.

"Vampire," she sighed before the sharp piercing canines punctured her skin lodging deep within her shoulder spilling two tiny crimson streaks down her back. The room around her started spinning as the sharp stinging pain shot through tiny bite marks then rapidly raced through her. Brooklyn felt her body jerk forward but was held back by the strong arm around her waist keeping her still as the images filled her mind.

She felt and saw everything he had from the night she first met him until now. The spectrum of emotions ran rampant as hate and love ran side by side then lust and passion filling her soul. The vampire felt a rush of energy coursing through his veins as her blood mixed with his. The sensation indescribable for there was no one word to sum up what he was feeling. Brooklyn moaned against him as she felt the tiny needle sharp teeth remain lodged within her flesh feeding the ancient one life nourishing blood. Her blood.

The vampire made himself stop as too much would weaken or even kill her.

Dean gently pulled away licking the two small marks watching them heal until nothing existed. He smiled into her hair feeling a small bit of triumph in his soul.

Brooklyn turned around looking at the vampire feeling as if she had run a marathon. The slate depths no longer glaring with anger or hate but with understanding and compassion. Dean held her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead. Her blood was so pure so fulfilling. It was the closest thing to being alive in over a millennium.

"Now you know," he whispered. Brooklyn nodded her head allowing him to hold her as she breathed in the scent of his worn leather jacket.

"You were going to kill me but you didn't."

"Yes, I was going to kill you and for that I am sorry. Your ancestor killed my mate over 800 years ago and I swore revenge. I tracked you down to here and waited until the time was right. I did visit you last night but when we touched everything changed. I didn't think it was real that it was myth but I was wrong. And I am glad to be wrong."

"You left me the necklace," he nodded kissing her fiery hair pulling her closer still.

"Yes I did. I watched you sleep until morning then I left you the gift. You wear it now."

Brooklyn laughed a little knowing he was right. She felt the cool touch of the heavy pendant resting comfortably against her chest.

Dean felt her lean back into his body and responded by encircling his other arm around her waist locking them together like a protective barrier. God it felt so good having her in his embrace the way she fit in his arms it was almost perfect. He pulled her tighter in his protective circle vowing to keep her safe.

Brooklyn shifted her body to face the vampire wanting to look into those unnaturally rich emerald pools. Dean felt her gaze fixed upon him as soft gentle fingertips reached up caressing his jaw line and neck. His skin felt warm to the touch almost as if he was alive again.

He saw her eyes take more curious stance as she continued lightly tracing the outlines of his firm defined jaw and face. Brooklyn ran her fingers along his lips smiling when he pressed his lips against them. She felt the walls around her soul crack further the longer she remained in his arms.

She was scared and excited at the same time feeling the emotions race through her. Before she realized it, Brooklyn pressed her lips to his wanting to taste those ageless lips again. Dean was pleasantly caught off guard at the feel of soft swollen lips against his deepening the kiss daring to take it further.

Brooklyn didn't resist when she felt his hands slide up her shirt gathering the thin cotton garment pulling it up and over her head. Her red hair cascaded back down over her shoulders while the pale full moon bathed her in a soft glow giving her an ethereal appearance. Dean was taken aback by her beauty feeling his body react. He wasn't sure if he could keep the tide from racing in, from ripping off her clothes and taking her right then and there. The vampire wanted to feel her body pinned underneath his as she called his name in pure sexual bliss.

He saw something in those rich slate depths, the hint of a growing hunger that yearned to be fed. Dean struggled against his own primal need that grew louder with each passing second.

The vampire and hunter sat there looking deep within the other's eyes before the dam broke.

Bodies and mouths collided in a fury unmatched by anything the other had ever experienced. Dean ripped apart his shirt refusing to break the connection between them. He could feel it strengthen as their passion and his own lust grew. But the surroundings were less than desirable.

Brooklyn opened her eyes feeling him back away confused by the sudden halt. Dean smiled as he gathered her in his arms whisking her away to the bedroom. As he headed down the hall, Brooklyn nipped and kissed his neck hearing the small moans escape his mouth. Dean felt his jeans become constrictive and uncomfortable as his cock reacted to the gentle mix of lips and teeth upon his skin.

He hastened his pace anxious to be free of the tight denim finally reaching the modest sized room at the end of the hall.

Brooklyn felt her body being lowered on the bed followed by the welcoming weight of the vampire's body resting against hers as he reclaimed her mouth in his. The kiss was deep and slow reminding her of the ones a person would see in the movies.

She allowed his tongue in the warm cavern of her mouth feeling it run and swirl along her tongue and teeth slowly. The sensual way his mouth moved with hers drove the hunger inside higher and closer to the surface threatening to break loose. The vampire knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer knowing she had kept these emotions walled away for so long she had forgotten what it was like to experience the sexual urge and need that she was feeling now.

Dean gently broke the kiss and gently held her face in his hands as he saw the unmasked lust light up the soulful gray eyes. The eyes of his soulmate.

Her chest rapidly rising up and and down as he gently spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to…." He was silenced by the full swollen lips of the hunter.

"Does that answer your question?" She growled in a voice dripping heavily with hunger and lust.

* * *

**I know I am just soooooo mean! Fear not as I will have the next update soon!!!!!**


	5. Blood and Sex

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thank you everyone for supporting this story as I am amazed at the support for this!

* * *

Dean could see the certainty in her eyes as she lay there beneath him. Her fiery red hair sprawled out on the pillows as a wicked grin crossed her face. She wanted him.

He leaned back in gently nipping at her ear slowly working his way down the soft smooth skin on her neck. Brooklyn gasped sharply feeling his fangs nip at her skin teasing her as he continued the slow sweet torment of his hunter. His hunter. The very thought sent shivers down his ancient flesh causing his cock to twitch painfully in his jeans.

Brooklyn felt his body shudder as hers shuddered in sync with his. She could feel the bond between them tightening breaking the walls around her heart. The vampire felt the burden being lifted from her soul rejuvenating his own.

She felt her bra being unhooked and slid down her arms sending chills through her body as the soft cotton straps slid against her skin. Dean kissed and caressed her breasts feeling her body arch up and off her bed. He felt the sensitive buds become erect enhancing the sensations that flowed through her body. The vampire gently pushed her back down on the bed never breaking away from her body. Brooklyn gripped the comforter tight until her knuckles started turning white against the moonlight. Her eyes closed tight as his sinful mouth licked and kissed her stomach as his hands slid down her waist and hips.

He stopped at the hemline of her jeans teasing his hunter knowing it was driving her wild. Brooklyn cried out in protest wanting him to go further. She wouldn't be denied any longer. The adrenaline pumped through her veins as she sat up pushing the vampire up to face her.

Without saying a word, she slid her hands between them finding what she wanted. Dean hissed at the feel of small fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Brooklyn rushed in taking his mouth in a needy hungry kiss forcing her tongue in his mouth meeting no resistance from her undead lover. Her hands began fumbling with the rest of his jeans as her hand found its way inside his black boxers. She grinned into his mouth sensing his sexual pleasure as her fingers wrapped around his rock hard weeping erection. The vampire moaned into her mouth feeling his hips rock in tune with her steady pumping.

Dean groaned louder feeling her fingers slide down his cock to the underside as the caressed and stroked sending him closer to the edge. He couldn't come, not like this. No he wanted inside.

He reached down gently withdrawing her hand from his boxers hearing her cry softly.

"No, not like this. I wanna make love to you," he whispered.

Brooklyn could only nod her head letting him lower her back down upon the bed. She watched with half lidded eyes as the vampire flicked the button from the hook and pull the zipper down. Brooklyn arched her hips feeling the worn denim slide easily over her hips and thighs freeing her legs from the restrictive clothing. The freedom to move her body as she wished was pure heaven to her and to Dean as well. The black hipster was the only garment left.

Eyeing the last layer of clothing, Dean hooked his thumbs sliding them down until the garment landed on the floor. Her body lay naked and exposed before him belonging to him and only him.

He couldn't wait another second, he needed her wanted her. Hastily he slid off his jeans and boxers hissing as the cool air brushed against his body. Brooklyn sat up moving to the edge of the bed. She took his hips in her hands bringing him to her. The silvery light of the moon revealed the tribal tattoos etched upon his shoulders and hips. Brooklyn was in awe over the Adonis standing before her.

Dean looked down watching the hunter as she kissed the rock hard stomach and ran her cheek across the well defined six pack. She could pick up traces of his cologne a mix of musk and earthen tones that suited him. It was a scent she would never forget.

She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye making him curious about what she was thinking. The vampire wouldn't have to guess for long.

"Brooklyn," he hissed in pleasure feeling her mouth take him in. Brooklyn heard his cries of bliss and went further taking him wholly in her mouth running her tongue along the throbbing vein that ran along the underside of his cock. Her hand reached underneath gently massaging the sensitive perineum feeling his body tighten bringing him closer. Dean couldn't hold it back much longer he needed to be inside her.

Brooklyn felt her lover push her back on the bed allowing her to shift her body to the center. Her heart raced as she watched him crawl on the bed and sit between her legs. Her anxiety pacing to new levels watching him with alert eyes. Dean grinned at her enjoying the suspense he was creating.

The hunter tilted her head back as he ran his hand between her legs taking in the heat radiating from the tight heat awaiting him. Taking a finger he parted the folds stroking the wet hot skin. Brooklyn cried and moaned as her hips thrusted against him. Dean saw the pleasure washing over her and felt another charge of the same energy he felt the first night they touched.

Taking another finger, he eased them both inside running the digits across tender bundle of nerves hearing her cries become higher. He felt her hips snap faster and harder coating his fingers as her body was rocked with a powerful orgasm. The vampire saw the tears fall down her face as she continued to ride out the waves of release. Dean slid his fingers out and crawled up her body and kissed away the tears. Brooklyn panted hard through the tears feeling so much had been lifted from her.

"Dean…" she whispered in a pleading manner. He nodded his head kissing her once more before sliding back down. Brooklyn shifted her hips and legs feeling a part of her still in disbelief that she was in this position with a vampire, a creature she hunted. But her heart shoved those thoughts aside for once taking control.

Dean saw the conflict rise then vanish just as fast knowing her heart had won out. Capturing her lips in one last kiss, he slowly slid in feeling every inch of his cock become surrounded by tight velvet. The heat was immense welcoming him as he slid all the way in remaining still for a moment.

Brooklyn fought to keep still but found her hips start rocking back and forth. Dean bent over taking her lips in a fiery passionate kiss letting his hips join hers as the vampire and hunter's bodies rocked together intertwined on the bed. He kissed her neck and collarbone tasting the salt and sex on her skin. The hunter's moans so loud and passion filled it would've made a porn star blush. The vampire grinned feeling her getting close as her body's walls tightened up around him grinding against his cock.

Brooklyn dug her heels into the tight ass of her lover pushing him harder inside her groaning when he ran over the tender mound making the room spin around her as her body weakened and toes curled.

"Just let it go," he whispered. Dean reached for her hands linking them with his as a second orgasm slammed her body. Her vision blinded with a bright flashing light as the burning sensation in her abdomen raced through her body filling her with a sense of nirvana. Dean slammed harder against her body feeling his body nearing orgasm. Brooklyn cried out his name as her body continued riding out its climax coating Dean's cock with her warm release.

The vampire threw his head back as his pupils dilated and fangs slid down. Brooklyn's eyes went wide as she saw the other side to her lover unsure of what was going on. Dean dove down sinking his fangs deep within her shoulder as his body exploded deep within her.

It was at that moment the room went still and the hunter's eyes flashed the same rich emerald color as the vampire's. Their souls blended as one challenging any and all to break the inseparable bond and emotions tethered between them.

"Dean!" she cried out feeling her shoulder scream in pain knowing it was because of the fever pitch climax they were sharing. The vampire pulled away seeing her eyes were the same color as his.

"Brooklyn," his voice laced with alarm. Brooklyn looked up at him smiling at her lover. She reached up stroking his face watching him hold her palm to his lips and kiss the inside of her sweat slicked hand.

"I'm alright now," she whispered.

The vampire slid from her body turning on his side as she rolled around to face him. He draped an arm over her waist breathing in her scent listening to the thundering heartbeat in her chest. His fingers reached out touching the amulet that hung freely around her neck. His emerald orbs flashed back to Brooklyn.

"Do you know what just happened?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"I used to think it was a myth but I was wrong. There is a belief that vampires and other beings have what is called the other half of their soul. Upon first touch it's like a bolt of lightning has struck sending a powerful charge through his or her body. Even if they were enemies before the connection changes everything. The compassion and deep seated emotions take a hold creating a tight bond between them. Just like you and I now have."

Brooklyn smiled at him as he continued.

"When we were in heat of passion I bit you because it cemented our souls and anyone or anything that dared to rip us apart would never succeed."

"Does this mean I have to.."

"Be turned? No it doesn't, but if you ever wish to it would be a painful transformation. You would never age and never get ill."

"I think I'll pass for now, Dean."

The vampire grinned pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together. He would stay with her even after the sun came up refusing to leave her side.

Dean kissed her forehead and watched her drift off to sleep knowing his enemies would learn of this and attempt to get to him through her.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!!! All of you have been simply the best!!!!**


	6. Afterglow & An Old Foe Returns

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Thanks again to everyone for supporting this story as I just keep getting more ideas!

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next morning feeling his arms around her. She looked over seeing it was only 6:15 and the sun was starting to rise over the sky. The hunter looked up to see those beautiful emerald eyes gazing right back at her. She still couldn't believe it. Only last night Brooklyn was ready to kill the vampire without a second thought. But now here she was resting beside him in her bed. Naked and falling for him.

Dean could feel the remnants of any ill will or negative feelings towards him fade away in the hunter. For the first time in over 1,000 years the vampire felt whole like he was missing this through his entire existence. He noticed her eyes had changed back to the vivid shade of slate as her eyes had remained emerald throughout most of their night together. But he didn't realize his own eyes had changed to the vibrant slate of his hunter's eyes. Brooklyn had found the new hues hot on him noting gray definitely a hot shade for him.

Brooklyn reached out stroking his face and jaw watching his face light up.

"Hey," he said in a groggy voice.

"Hey yourself," her voice cracked.

The vampire leaned stealing a kiss from his hunter picking up where they left off the previous evening.

Brooklyn could feel a tingling sensation deep within her lower body reaching out between her legs and every sensitive spot in between. Dean felt his body responding as his cock grew hard against her leg. The weeping head brushing along the heat between her legs causing her to hiss in pleasure driving her want for the vampire higher. Brooklyn shifted her body under his gently gripping his now solid erect and slowly pumping him with her hands. Dean began rocking his hips taking in the sweet soft motion of her hand and fingers. As she stroke up, the hunter ran her thumb over his slit coating his head with beads of pre come watching his face twist and contort in unmasked pleasure. The vampire closed his eyes and softly moaned letting his mind and soul wander in the sea of sexual bliss.

His body became flush as his body screamed for release. Unable to deny the calls no more, Dean pulled her hand away from him then settling his frame on her small one. His knee parting her legs as she shifted her hips for him in an almost desperate need to feel him inside her.

Brooklyn felt her lungs draw in a sharp breath as her lover took her feeling him slide inside claiming inch by every hot wet inch. Dean felt her body willingly accept him letting the vampire claim her as his once again. Beads of sweat drew from her skin giving her a soft glow to her already beautiful features.

"Mine always," he growled.

"Always," she responded.

Dean held her down by pressing her hips gently in the mattress as his hips snapped against hers. He withdrew until the tip sat at her entrance loving how she pleaded with her moans and those gorgeous eyes before he would slam his body against hers hearing her cry sharply in his ear.

Brooklyn raked her nails down his back feeling him run across the the swollen sweet mound making her vision go blurry every time as she knew her body was drawing closer to climax. He watched as her eyes flashed to emerald knowing she was getting close. The vampire increased his powerful thrusts slamming his hips harder against her feeling her body writhe under him. The feel of his cock against her hot tight walls became more than Brooklyn could take. Her walls clenched around him fitting like a sticky hot glove as the dam burst.

"Dean!" Her voice carried out like a prayer called in the heat of battle. The vampire felt his body signal it was close as well. His balls tightened and his abdomen constricted making him go faster and harder. He feared he was hurting her but soon his fears were washed away as Brooklyn kept up breaking free from his grip and slamming her own hips hard to his bringing his body to orgasm.

"Do it," she pleaded. Brooklyn wanted to feel the rush, the adrenaline pumping hard in her veins. She wanted him to sink his fangs in her flesh yearning to experience that connection between them.

His moans and gasps soon turned to soft cries as she felt her lover explode within her filling her body with his hot sticky release. At that moment the vampire shot his head down plunging his sharp canines into her flesh hearing her screams of rapture and ecstasy. Brooklyn saw the stars exploding behind her eyes bringing another orgasm to her body as her voice rang out with love pain and bliss.

The release more intense than last night as her soul was rocketed into new heights of feelings and emotions. Emotions she never had with Nate but felt with Dean. And it felt damn hot!

She felt the intrusive fangs withdraw and the connection die down but only for a brief moment. Dean bit his lip tasting the copper tang of blood on the tip of his tongue. He leaned in taking her lips in a tender kiss, one that Brooklyn could feel the emotions of the vampire in. The tin and copper tangs splashed along her tongue and bottom lip immediately making her wrap her arms tight around his waist as the powerful tsunami of emotions and sentiments filled her soul.

The love he had for her coursed through her as the vampire felt the feelings she held for him spread through his ancient being. She was truly his now.

Dean could hear her heart pounding in her chest sensing her body was slowly retreating from the intense and passionate love making. His own body was slowly recovering as he remained inside her.

She looked up smiling at her newfound love as she basked in the afterglow with him. Dean knew the hunter was where she should be. With him in his arms in the bed they were sharing.

Brooklyn looked over seeing the first cracks of daylight stream through the windows.

"Oh my god Dean!" She started to panic but the vampire gently held her soothing her with comforting words.

"Do not worry for sunlight cannot kill me but it does weaken me greatly."

"So Francis Ford Coppola got it right," she responded.

Dean laughed lightly making her smile. God how she loved that laugh!

"Yes he did although Bram Stoker was the one who got it right originally."

Brooklyn nodded feeling a bit embarrassed but Dean leaned in kissing her softly.

"I should've known that. I mean I did read the book in high school. It was one of my favorite reads."

"It was one of mine as well and still is."

The hunter smiled then nestled her body against his strong one. An array of scents filled her senses making her at ease. Dean closed his eyes while running his fingers through her coppery tresses. He was falling love with her.

Brooklyn rested against him coming to the same conclusion as he had. She was starting to fall in love with the vampire. And she was fine with that as she smiled to herself.

He watched her fall back asleep and heard the familiar ring of his phone. It was Bella but she could wait. Probably wanted the juicy details of his encounter with Brooklyn. She could wait as for now he undivided attention was on the one his arms.

* * *

Bella slammed her phone shut frustrated Dean wouldn't answer. She wasn't making a social call which is what he probably thought she was doing. Although her curiosity ran wild with what did happen. She quickly shook her head of the thoughts as she continued to try to get a hold of him.

"Come on Dean pick up," she begged him to answer as the news concerned Brooklyn as well.

She slammed the phone shoving it in her pocket turning to the paper before her. The headline made her blood run colder as she read the headline again.

_Jogger Found Dead_

_Local college student found dead with throat ripped out along river trail_

She knew whose work this was.

Quinn had found them.

* * *

He found the house and waited. It was difficult to find him this time but he had found Dean. But something had changed something new about his progeny.

Quinn stalked around the house and found an open window. He saw his offspring sitting on the bed with the sheet draped over his lower half. The smell of sex and blood tingled his nose making Quinn's fangs slowly extend. It was then he saw her. She was wearing his shirt and a smile that could brighten up any room. Her hair was a gorgeous coppery red that cascaded around her shoulders and those eyes! He watched as the emerald faded away until a rich slate color was firmly in place. It was then Quinn figured out who she was.

"So my child you found the other half to your soul and she carries the blood of DeTaurius in her veins. Enjoy your time with her Dean as the sands are running out for you."

* * *

**Thanks again everyone!!! I will have something up for Quinn on my profile hopefully this weekend. What could he possibly want and why is he so interested in Brooklyn? **


	7. I Know About Her

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Thank you to every single one of you for reading and reviewing!!!

* * *

Unaware of the presence outside, Brooklyn sat down beside Dean wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. The vampire looked over seeing how content she was by his side feeling at total ease with him.

He kissed the top of her head catching the scent of her shampoo. Dean committed the scent to his photographic memory associating Japanese Cherry Blossom with his fiery haired lover. The vampire looked her up and down seeing her small body clad in his button up shirt and looking damn fine in it to boot.

"Did I ever tell you that you look incredible in my shirt," Brooklyn laughed softly and blushed feeling his eyes checking her out. The hunter tilted her head towards his before she stood taking his hands in hers.

"Let's clean up," she winked at Dean gently guiding him down the hall towards the bathroom. The sheet dropped from his body exposing his chiseled naked body. Brooklyn sized his body up and down licking her lips at the sight before her. Tugging harder on his hands, she felt Dean move a little bit faster following her in the small bathroom.

Quinn watched the couple feeling the bond between them knowing they had exchanged blood during the night cementing the connection between vampire and human. His rage slowly rising within his ancient body as his eyes followed his offspring and his human lover before they vanished through the door.

He turned away leaning against the side of the house unable to watch anymore.

"You think you may be safe, think again Brennan," he snarled before vanishing.

The bathroom filled with steam as the occupants inside remained locked together beneath the steady hot stream. Large strong hands slowly ran down her back exploring her body and curves. Their mouths locked together in a slow burning passion of tongue and teeth dancing together. Brooklyn encircled his waist with her arms feeling his cock grow hard between them. Her need for the vampire burned in her soul covering her body all over with a warm sensation making her legs turn weak and shaky.

Dean gently turned her around sliding his hand down the front her body feeling her shiver at his touch. Her nipples grew erect and hard as he rolled the sensitive buds between his finger and thumb earning a short cry from his hunter. Brooklyn panted hard closing her eyes at the feel of his hands running over her hip bones with one hand sliding between her legs and the other resting on her hip. Her body responded by shifting her legs apart giving him the access she knew he sought.

Dean covered her neck with his mouth smothering her skin with invisible kisses mixed with the tiny pricking of his fangs. This time he felt her body relax against the touch of needle sharp fangs as he nipped at her shoulder and collarbone.

As his mouth tasted the hot soft skin, his finger moved around in slow delicate circles teasing her driving her wild based on the way her hips bucked against his touch. Dean slowly pushed forward slipping between the outer folds hearing her sharply cry out as fingertip met the small swollen mound.

"You want me," he whispered never ceasing his gentle caressing.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" her answer came out in short rapid pants.

The vampire knew she was nearing her orgasm as he slid his finger out and pressed her against the cool tile wall. Her body tensed in anticipation feeling the heat turn into a raging fire at the slightest touch of his body.

She stood there open and exposed for him with eyes wide and dilated. She bit her lower lip at the welcomed intrusion of her lover's cock. She gasped at the pressure of his weeping head pushing at her entrance slowly going in. Dean shifted his hips wanting to fill her completely and take her again. His head tilted up to the ceiling feeling her body accept him as it should be with her.

"Remain still," he growled in her ear. She could only nod in response unable to form any coherent words.

He started out slow pulling out leaving the head in her making her moan and push back against him as he dug his fingers in her hips forcing a low rumble to escape his throat. Brooklyn immediately froze and allowed him to control her, do as he wanted with her body. She trusted the vampire.

Brooklyn forced her body still gasping and moaning at the sweet deep thrusts of his cock. She swore he was reading her mind as he was hitting ever sensitive spot inside her.

"Dean please….." she begged him. Brooklyn fought to keep it back, not wanting it to end but felt her body winning the battle. She could feel the walls around his cock milking him harder, stroking the vampire harder tighter and faster coating him with her body's release.

He felt her orgasm strike with lightning speed striking her deep within her lower body. She screamed out his name feeling the sharp fangs pierce her flesh for a third time. Brooklyn didn't care didn't mind the discomfort for the spiritual mental and physical pleasures outweighed the brief pain. The sharp copper tang spilled into the vampire's mouth running down his tongue and throat allowing him to feel everything she was.

_I love you…._His voice filled her mind. Brooklyn felt the tears running down her face never thinking she would hear anyone tell her that again. She knew he meant every word.

Dean heard her quiet cries knowing she had heard him.

"It's alright, don't hold anything back," he whispered before his own body shuddered in climax.

Brooklyn grunted and moaned feeling the waves of hot thick release filling her body coating the hot soft walls. The hot friction of her body milked the vampire further taking everything he had to give his lover. His thrusts slowed until he was still. Their bodies locked together with the hot water washing them clean.

Dean gently gripped her hips pulling her back and turning her around to face him. The sound of her heart thundered in his ears and her eyes were glazed over and slowly reverting to gray.

It was the hottest most passionate sex she had ever had and Dean knew it.

He grinned in self satisfaction seeing she was standing there trembling from his touch.

"Come here, let's get you clean," he grabbed the loofa and body wash then started washing her body.

"I could get used to this," she chuckled.

"Good," he beamed back stealing a brief kiss before finishing up.

"My turn," she waggled her eyebrows.

Dean stood there watching her move with fluid smooth motions covering every inch of his rock hard body.

Almost an hour later the bathroom door opened and steam bellowed out into the hallway as two figures emerged.

Brooklyn threw on a fresh change of clothes settling on jeans and University of Iowa shirt. Dean watched her dress seeing the jeans accentuate her hips and thighs as the black shirt rested easily on her small frame.

Dean put on his clothes from the previous evening as they were still in good shape. As the faded denim was slid up and over his hips, the phone hidden in the pocket went off. He pulled it out seeing it was Bella.

"It's Bella," he flipped the phone open.

"Bella, where's the fire?"

"Where's the fire?! Do you realize I have been trying to reach you for hours now?!"

"Uh no I was a bit occupied," he looked over at Brooklyn and winked.

"Well why you were busy, I got word Quinn is in town."

"Shit! How do you know?" Panic swept through the vampire.

"Well the police found a dead jogger with his throat ripped out by the river and based on the reports in the paper I would say it's Quinn sending a message. He found us, Dean and Brooklyn's not safe."

Dean's face fell as he looked at the hunter. Brooklyn felt a sense of fear wash over her knowing it was Dean.

"Alright well I am here with Brooklyn now."

"Well get her packed and send her to the safe house. You know if Quinn finds out who she is he will come after her. Dean as your friend please take her somewhere safe. I don't want to see you hurt."

Dean ran his hand down his face knowing she was right. Quinn was not one to show mercy to his victims and Brooklyn would only suffer his wrath times ten as she is the other half of him and she is a hunter. A hunter from the DeTaurius bloodline and he couldn't take the risk.

"Alright, just keep me posted if you see or hear anything."

"Of course I will. You know Quinn hates me just as much if not more than he hates you."

* * *

Bella hung up and paced around the room hoping Quinn wouldn't find out about Brooklyn. Ever since Dean told her about the fiery haired woman, the vampire wanted her friend to be happy as he had been in anguish for almost 8 centuries.

A crashing sound made her snap from her thoughts causing Bella to go into defense mode. She caught the scent of something in the air.

"Lycan," her fangs lowered and her eyes dilated. "Fucking disgusting creatures."

Pulling her gun from her pants, Bella pressed her body against the wall as the sound of heavy footfalls came up the stairs. The putrid smell of the beast made the vampire ill to her stomach but she fought off the urge to vomit keeping still in her hiding place. Her sharp hearing picked up the heavy wet breathing and flaring of the thing's nostrils as it attempted to find her.

The doorknob rattled as it had reached the top of the stairs. Bella cocked the gun knowing it was loaded with hollowed silver bullets.

The jerking and pulling continued then abruptly stopped. The vampire kept her guard up remaining deathly still unable to hear anything from the other side.

The wall splintered as the beast grabbed Bella dragging her through the wall and down the stairs. She realized the gun was still in her hand and she fought to squeeze the trigger. But the Lycan was two steps ahead of her and ripped the weapon from her hand smashing it in its large hairy paw.

As it reached the bottom of the steps the Lycan flung the vampire against the wall watching her crash into the glass encased cabinet. The heavy piece of furniture splintered and toppled onto Bella temporarily stunning her.

She fought to get up finding a large chunk of glass lodged deep in her side allowing her blood to seep into the hardwood floors.

"Bella Talbot or should I call you by your real name, Ciara?"

"You bastard," she spat at Quinn refusing to look at vampire.

Quinn knelt down jerking her chin up forcing her to stare at him.

"If you think you can stay two steps ahead of me guess again. I know where he is and I know about her."

"Dean knows you're here, Quinn."

"Is that so? Well I will just have to introduce myself to his little lady friend now won't I?"

"Keep your fucking hands off her," Bella growled. Quinn rose kicking the large shard of glass deeper into her side. Bella screamed in pain feeling her organs rip and shred.

"Actually I plan on putting my fucking hands all over her and make Brennan suffer."

He looked over at the Lycan knowing it wanted to rip the vampire apart. But Quinn had another idea.

"She comes with us," he ordered. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Sorry about this being a bit long but I felt this was a good stopping place! I know some fans didn't like Bella but I decided to use her and took a little liberty with her. I decided to make her a bit more sensible and not deceitful towards Dean. I hope that everyone is enjoying this story! And for those of you who haven't reviewed yet please drop a quick note! **


	8. A Rock And A Hard Place

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story!

* * *

"No Dean I am not running from some blood sucking bastard!" Brooklyn declared. She refused to leave Dean's side after he told her Quinn had found him.

"Brooklyn, please this is for your own good."

"No and that is final! Damn it Dean I am not abandoning you. I can hold my own thank you very much."

She put her hands on her hips in a defiant stance against the vampire. Dean knew he was going to have a battle on his hands with Brooklyn being very stubborn about going to the safe house.

He walked up to her gently taking her face in his hands and looked deep within those rich slate depths.

"Brook, listen to me please. Quinn is no ordinary vampire. He is one of the most powerful vampires on Earth. He was turned by Aiden one of the Elders who were created by Judas Iscariot. Quinn was the one who turned me."

Brooklyn felt her heart stop at his confession.

"How? When? Dean please tell me."

The vampire lowered his eyes to the floor feeling the old wounds begin to tear open. Brooklyn felt the sharp pains in her chest and her airway beginning to constrict. Dean snapped his head up hearing her gasping for air. Almost immediately he sprung into action lowering on the bed and holding her head up.

"Brooklyn breathe for me please? I'm sorry for doing that."

He focused his energy on the hunter feeling her struggle for air begin to subside. Brooklyn took several deep breaths before turning her head to his. She took his hands in her own reassuringly rubbing his hands with her thumbs.

"I'm alright now. But Dean you need to tell me what happened."

"Right," he nodded squeezing her hands as he prepared to tell her everything.

"Brooklyn you must understand what I am about to tell you happened centuries ago and I was a different man then."

She nodded her head and waited patiently for Dean to begin.

"At the time I was human the world was a different place. The Romans were in firm control of the known world spanning from Britain to the Middle East. I lived in what is now modern day Wales more specifically the Western coast. My people the tribe I lived in were the Silures. I was born after the invasion and settling of my people by the Roman legions. Resistance was fierce at first but then we assimilated into daily Roman life adapting to town life and all that came with it."

Brooklyn saw his eyes light up when he spoke of his early life in Wales. The times of innocence and simplicity before he was turned.

"I was born to a family of what would be called middle class today and my birth name was Brennan. My father was a talented artisan and was highly demanded for his skilled crafts by the governor of Britain and various generals and wealthy citizens. I had two sisters who liked to gang up on me and tackle me in the river during hot summer days. How I miss them all."

A tear ran down his face causing his hunter to wipe it away. He briefly smiled at her before moving on.

"When I came of age I joined the Roman Army and bade my family good bye. By then my sisters were married and settled into the family life as my father had passed on leaving my mother who was still strong and independent able to hold down her own. She didn't cry but rather kept a brave face and told me to be strong and safe."

"I was 29 and on the frontier along the Rhine River when it happened."

Brooklyn took his hands bringing them to her face. She gently kissed each one as she had felt his anxiety and apprehension.

"Dean if it is going to be too painful then stop. I don't want you to suffer."

The vampire smiled sadly at the hunter feeling her compassion for him. Brooklyn swiftly took him in her arms sensing Quinn had caused unspeakable pain and suffering for Dean.

"When you're ready to talk, you know I will be here waiting. Just please don't block me out Dean. I love you."

"You don't know how much that means to me for you to say that," Dean responded softly.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

The vampire wrapped his arms around her just wanting to hold Brooklyn like that forever. But forever came too soon as his phone rang. Gently breaking away, he retrieved his phone seeing the familiar number.

"Bella, whatcha got?"

"Well hello, Brennan," Quinn's cold voice answered.

"Where's Bella you son of a bitch," Dean struggled to keep his anger in check. Quinn merely chuckled.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your Sire? I mean we are family after all," Quinn feigned hurt in his voice causing Dean to retort his words.

"Oh yes the blood sucking Brady Bunch!" Dean laughed bitterly.

"I know about her Brennan and I must say she is quite attractive. You know it's rude not to introduce her. But no matter as I will meet her soon enough."

"If you so much dare…."

"You think you can order me around? You are sorely mistaken Brennan. But oh how rude of me someone wants to talk to you," the sound of feet shuffling and angry voices.

"Dean! Dean take her and hide! Quinn's going to….." Quinn jerked the phone away but not before the loud smack could be heard.

"That wasn't very nice Bella! Next time it won't be a mere slap that silences you!"

"What do you want Quinn?" Dean was losing his patience with his sire.

"Why you Brennan of course. We have some old business to settle."

The vampire turned away from Brooklyn not wishing to upset her anymore than he already had. He knew Quinn meant business. Dean looked back at Brooklyn seeing she had flung a leather bag across her shoulder then started down the hall.

Brooklyn felt something hold her back knowing it was Dean. She turned around to see him silently pleading with his emerald depths to stay.

"Clock's ticking Brennan. If you wish to see Bella again there is an old mill on the Southeast side of town. Be there tonight at midnight. And bring Brooklyn too."

The phone went dead in Dean's ear as he snapped it closed pressing it to his forehead. Then with the movements of a viper, the vampire hurled the phone across the room watching it break apart on contact. He looked over seeing a hint of fear in Brooklyn's eyes. Her hand remained firmly in his despite her eyes betraying her feelings within.

"He wants me there," her words sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah he does. He has Bella and he won't hesitate to kill her."

"Then we go in there and get her back and in the process bring down the thunder on Quinn's ass!"

Dean was taken aback by her choice of words but knew she meant every single syllable. He knew she wouldn't remain at there and what other option did he have? The vampire was caught between a rock and a hard place and Brooklyn knew it.

"Dean I am not I repeat am not going to stand by idly while you face Quinn alone. Damn it we are in this together. We're bound by blood or did you forget that little detail?"

The tone of her voice made it clear to Dean she wasn't about to back down. He realized arguing with her would be pointless as she would fight him every step of the way.

"Fine you are going with me. But you will not leave my side and you will listen to me. If I tell you to run you run understand?"

Brooklyn nodded in a huff feeling slightly defeated.

Dean knew he had won this round with his very stubborn hunter.

* * *

Quinn paced back and forth keeping his cold stare on Bella. The vampire was bound with silver chains to a wooden framed chair. The pure element burned her flesh but not a sound came from her mouth.

"Quite the strong one aren't you?" Quinn hissed stopping in front of his captive.

Bella continued to stare at the floor refusing to grant the bastard the pleasure of seeing her suffer. Quinn tilted his head sensing her pain and chuckled at her. He had to admit she had an admirable perseverance for after all it was pure silver wrapped tightly around her wrists and neck.

"You know I cannot wait to meet Brennan's little girlfriend. Her scent is rather intoxicating wouldn't you agree?"

"Bastard," she muttered beneath her breath.

"Now that isn't a very polite thing to say. You should respect your elders, bitch."

Quinn violently fisted her hair forcing her head up. Bella cried out feeling the sharp jolt shock her body.

"I think it's time you were taught the meaning of the word respect."

Bella screamed as Quinn began ripping at her shoulder with his sharp fangs.

* * *

The roar of the Impala was silenced as the looming mill stood before them. Brooklyn stared at the dilapidated structure knowing inside somewhere was Bella and Quinn. She turned her head seeing Dean's eyes closed. His body was rigid in the driver's seat. Tense was probably a better word to describe him at this point.

"He's here," Dean opened his eyes revealing his pupils were wide and alert.

"I kind of got the same impression," Brooklyn said softly as she ran her fingers over the gun sitting comfortably in her lap. She had made sure the bullets were specially made for Quinn. Hollowed out bullets filled with holy water and salt then sealed and coated with pure silver that was made especially for him. Markus had taught her well.

Dean turned his head as he spoke, "Stay behind me but remain alert. I know Quinn and he is the master of nasty surprises."

Brooklyn nodded and swallowed hard. Her fingers found the chain around her neck pulling the pendant out.

"Let's rock n' roll." Brooklyn cocked her gun before sliding out of the Impala.

Dean took her hand and together entered the rotted wooden doors.

* * *

**I just wanted to say I am in Texas in one piece! I will try to update throughout the week while I am down here. Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing!!!**


	9. A Challenge

_**A/N:**_ I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I wish to thank everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Dean took Brooklyn's hand in his gently squeezing it in support as they entered the abandoned mill. The air hung heavy with years of neglect as vampire and hunter cautiously made their way further in. Brooklyn pulled out a flashlight flipping it on. The bright beam waved around the ground level revealing equipment that had gone silent years before now covered in dirt dust and cobwebs. Several feet away a rat scurried by hissing at the glaring intrusive light.

The vampire closed his eyes listening for the faintest sounds. Brooklyn froze clicking off her light making her body go rigid. She knew Dean could detect the faintest sounds that her mortal hearing could not. The hunter stood in place with patience in firm control waiting for Dean to move.

It felt as if minutes had dragged into hours before the vampire came out of his trance.

"We need to go higher," he looked up at the second tier hearing faint scuffling coming from above. Grabbing Brooklyn by the waist the vampire rushed up the stairs with the hunter in tow. The sudden lunge forward took Brooklyn off guard shocking her at first but the feelings were soon erased with an incredible rush of adrenaline and energy as she felt her body being lifted up and forward along the old metallic stairs not hearing a single sound from Dean's swift feet.

She shook her head at the pressure of hard steel beneath her feet. Brooklyn looked around seeing they were on the second floor. The hunter looked over the railing noticing the long plunge to the bottom and swallowed hard.

She whistled then softly whispered, "That's a long way down."

The hunter quickly turned back around with a renewed sense of focus as she gripped the gun tightly in her hands. She let Dean lead the way keeping her head up and eyes and ears open and sharp. More rats scurried across their path unnoticed as the pair continued along the catwalk over the machinery to the other side.

Brooklyn held her breath cringing with every step fearing at any second the fragile walkway would collapse hurling her to an early death. Dean sensed her apprehension and reached back taking her hand in his feeling her ease up at his supportive grip.

She let relief take over once they reached the opposite end noting several doors lining the wall.

"Shall we see what's behind door number one?"

Brooklyn brushed by the vampire waiting for him to give her the signal. He silently nodded his head watching her bust the rusted door off its hinges with a powerful kick. He arched an eyebrow at her questioning her choice of method.

Brooklyn ignored his stare and slowly proceeded in the room. The size was small lined only with an abandoned desk and chair.

"Must've been the president's cushy office," Dean scanned the office picking up no lingering traces of any one scent. Satisfied with their search, they proceeded to the next room.

The second space appeared to once be a storage room. Brooklyn's light uncovering boxes and filing cabinets against the walls. The dates spanning over 30 years.

"Nothing here except for cobwebs and rats," Brooklyn sighed.

Dean turned but froze picking up a scent.

"It's Bella. She's hurt," Dean hurried out the door with Brooklyn on his heels.

They reached the final door this time the vampire taking the lead as Brooklyn stood back. Dean reached out slowly turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. This room was three times larger than the first two.

"Kill the light," Dean sharply barked. Brooklyn flipped the switch shoving the Maglite in her bag. The room was dark except for several small streaks of light from the lot outside streaming through the cracks. Brooklyn was able to make out the outline of a figure tied to a chair. She knew it had to be Bella.

Dean cautiously made his way towards the still figure seeing her head hanging down. Blood coated her jacket shirt and jeans soaking the warped floor beneath.

"Dean," her voice barely above a whisper as Dean knelt by her side.

He gently tilted her head up gasping at the large gaping gash at the side of her throat.

"Quinn," he growled. Brooklyn began unwrapping the silver chains around her neck and wrists allowing Dean to pick her up and help her walk.

Brooklyn kept her gun up high as she led the way. Dean secured his arm around his friend's waist as she could barely walk. Brooklyn felt the hairs rise on the back of neck sensing something was wrong.

"Dean something's wrong here."

"The girl is quite astute isn't she?" Quinn stepped out from the shadows clapping his hands in a mocking manner. Brooklyn raised her gun firing off her gun. Quinn merely laughed and dodged the rounds.

The hunter spun around looking for her quarry seeing only Dean and Bella.

"Where are you you son of a bitch!? Huh!? Too scared to fight a woman?!" She turned to Dean feeling the urgency rising within her.

"Dean we need to leave now!" Brooklyn didn't need to tell the vampire twice.

"You're not going anywhere vampire," Bella's voice rasped coldly. Dean looked over seeing a sinister glint in her eyes as he realized it wasn't Bella. The features of the vampire melted away revealing the man beneath.

"Fucking shapeshifter," Dean growled. But the creature was two steps ahead of the vampire able to read his body language knowing just how he was going to move.

Dean hurled his fist feeling it land squarely in the jaw of the man taking in a small victory. But the shapeshifter fought back kneeing the vampire in his lower body. As Dean cringed in pain, the creature attacked head butting the vampire then digging his fingers in Dean's flesh lifting him over his head.

The shapeshifter threw Dean across the room watching his body slam against a large metal railing. Brooklyn spun around taking aim at the creature squeezing the trigger in rapid fire motion. The bullets didn't miss their mark.

The shapeshifter dropped dead to the ground crumpling in a heap. Brooklyn kicked the body seeing the creature was dead.

"Bastard," she spat before turning to Dean.

The vampire groaned as he slowly sat up leaning against the railing. Brooklyn rushed to his side checking him over feeling him respond to her.

"Dean are you alright?" She looked at the bruise rapidly swelling on the side of his face. Her hand pressed gently against his ribs and stomach watching how he reacted. She smiled seeing he wasn't too badly hurt by his little flight across the room.

He looked past her at the body on the floor knowing their attacker was dead.

"Come on let's get outta here before we get anymore unwelcomed company."

Wincing in pain Dean managed to stand with Brooklyn supporting his solid frame. Despite her small statute, Brooklyn was able to keep him propped up as they staggered towards the door.

"Almost there Dean and then we'll be home. You just need to hang on for me okay?"

Dean merely grunted which Brooklyn took as a yes. The hunter kept in stride with the vampire wishing to make the trek to the Impala as gently as possible.

"Going somewhere?" Brooklyn froze dead in her tracks as Quinn reappeared in the doorway. This time the hunter got a good look at Dean's Sire. His frame similar to Dean's with darker hair that was spiky but a little longer on the top. His skin a shade paler but it was the eyes that caught her attention.

Hypnotic dark pools that ran on forever. She saw the spectrum of emotions in his eyes feeling chilled to the bone.

"Yeah we're going home," Brooklyn stated dryly but Quinn saw her eyes challenging him daring the vampire to stop them. She kept her gun trained on him driving her point home.

Her eyes hard and cold as she led Dean towards the door as Quinn watched. The vampire's lips began curling upward into a sinister smile with a cruel laugh to match.

"What's so funny?"

Quinn moved to the door blocking their way out. The vampire crossed his arms as the laughter died down leaving a smug expression behind. Brooklyn heard snarling and growling surrounding them seeing the Lycans closing in around them.

Brooklyn knew she was outgunned and outmanned with an injured vampire on her side. Quinn sensed her anxiety starting to grow though outwardly she appeared calm.

"Dean I hope you're healing because I could really use your help right about now," Brooklyn muttered. She felt him stir beside her hearing her plea.

"I don't know what Brennan has told you but allow me to introduce myself. I am called…"

"Quinn. Yeah I know who you are," Brooklyn cocked the gun. Quinn chuckled approaching the hunter. She felt his gaze pulling her in but she fought his will desperate to maintain control of her body. Quinn sensed the blood of his child running through her veins giving her the strength to fight. But still even the blood of the younger vampire was no match for his ancient powers.

The battle of wills continued with Quinn slowly winning as Brooklyn's hand began to tremble. She struggled to keep the gun up but found her mind losing control over what her body did.

His grin grew wider as Brooklyn slowly lowered the gun letting it hang by her side. Dean raised his head seeing his sire standing there admiring the hunter.

"Her scent's so invigorating," he leaned in breathing in the invisible aura that surrounded her. His eyes turned violet while his pupils became as large as saucers leaving little indigo rings around the hollow black circles.

"But where are my manners this evening? You and I have some matters to settle Brennan. And to make sure you comply I will be taking some insurance so to speak."

"Keep your hands off her…." Dean growled feeling his strength returning. Quinn fisted his child's shirt lifting him off the floor. His fangs were bared for Dean to see. Dean responded by flashing his own.

"Well someone has certainly grown up now haven't they? Two days be in Des Moines," he launched the vampire across the room watching him slam against the wall. Quinn turned to the Lycans seeing them eye the vampire.

"Go. You are no longer needed."

He sensed hesitation in the creatures but only momentarily as they soon dispersed.

"Lycans, such pains in my ass," he muttered.

Quinn turned back to Brooklyn who stood there in a trance like state. He sized her up before lifting her in his arms and turning to face Dean.

"Remember, Brennan, two days. See you then," a sinister grin was flashed at the vampire as Quinn vanished leaving Dean alone.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!!!!!! **


	10. Her Pain is His Pain

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who has shown support for this new series!

* * *

Dean remained pinned beneath the metal shelving as he was still healing from the first attack. His soul burning with rage as he helplessly watched Quinn carry away the most important thing in his ancient existence.

"Brooklyn…." He fought to stand feeling his strength returning. His ears detected the swift movements of another rushing up the stairs.

"Dean!" The familiar voice shouted out.

"In here!" he called out.

Sam raced in the room horrified at the sight before him.

"Oh my god Dean what the Hell happened?! Where's Quinn?"

"That son of a bitch ran off with Brooklyn!" At the thought of her in his hands made his anger break the surface as he bolted up breaking free from his metallic prison.

"Uh Dean who's Brooklyn?"

The vampire froze realizing Sam didn't know yet. Looking up at the taller man his eyes briefly lit up when he spoke of her.

"She's the other half of my soul, Sam."

His face darkened when he continued.

"But now Quinn has her and I have to be in Des Moines in two days. He just cannot let go of the past, Sam. And now Brooklyn's caught up in the middle of this. That bastard's gonna pay for what he's done."

Sam grabbed Dean forcing the vampire to look at him.

"Bella is okay, Dean. We found her barely hanging on but she's in good hands."

Dean had forgotten about his friend through the fighting and anguish!

"Where was she!? What happened?!"

Sam made a lowering motion with his hands before answering.

"Quinn had poisoned her with the blood of a dead man but we found her along the river nearly dead but we got to her in time. She also had been bound with silver chains for added measure. I made sure she was given plenty of fresh blood to help her heal. She's at the safe house with a few trusted allies of mine."

Dean ran his hand down his face relieved that Bella was alright.

"Thank you Sam."

"Look I know she's like a sister to you and you would've done the same for me. Here drink up," he handed the vampire a flask filled with fresh blood. Dean gulped the warm healing liquid greedily feeling the warm sensation filling his weakened body charging him with a renewed sense of strength and determination.

Dean turned to face the man who had been a close friend and ally knowing he would need his help once again.

"Sam, watch Bella while I'm gone."

The man nodded solemnly as Dean vanished and shortly thereafter the Impala roared to life.

* * *

Quinn looked down at Brooklyn as she remained asleep on the bed. He was determined to make Brennan suffer for the centuries of anguish he caused him. And the hunter was a good place to start.

The vampire leaned in closing his eyes taking in her scent once again feeling his fangs lower through his gums.

Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes realizing she wasn't alone. Immediately she saw Quinn above her with his fangs exposed.

"Stay the Hell away from me!" She went to move her arms and legs but found they were bound tight by rope and leather straps. Quinn laughed at her as she thrashed against her restraints crying in rage and pain.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. Your precious Dean has two days to show his sorry hide in Des Moines. You see we have some unfinished business to tend to and you are but a distraction."

Brooklyn glared at him as she raged against her restraints only tiring herself out even further.

"Now don't do that you're only wearing yourself down."

Quinn leapt on top of her pinning her arms against the pillows effectively making her still.

"Get your fucking hands off me you son of a bitch!"

Quinn struck the hunter belting her across the face with the back of his hand. Brooklyn felt her head snap to the right followed by a sharp stinging pain but couldn't see the angry red imprint of his hand forming on her face.

The vampire gripped her chin with his hand roughly forcing her to face him. His eyes reverted to their primal state and the sharp fangs sitting firmly below the gums.

"Ever since I caught your scent I've wanted to know what you tasted like."

Brooklyn couldn't scream or fight back only cry out when the sharp deadly canines tore at her neck and shoulder. The warm thick streams ran down her skin covering her shirt and pillowcase in a bright crimson stain.

Her mind and body in shock unaware of the hands working down her sides slowly undoing her jeans and pulling them down. It wasn't until the cool air touched her skin that Brooklyn knew what Quinn wanted.

"Dean…." She whimpered and closed her eyes blocking out the pain of the vampire's intrusion.

"Dean can't help you Brooklyn…." Quinn hissed in her ear. The vampire licked her earlobe and neck as he brutalized her. He didn't see the two tears that rolled down her face as she screamed.

Brooklyn heard the vampire's grunts and groans above her as a hot searing feeling filled her body. She knew what it was having experienced it in times of pleasure and love with Dean. But this was a time of pain and anguish meant to break her.

Quinn reached over burying his sharp canines in her once again mocking the tender ritual she and Dean shared hearing her scream in unmasked pain.

_No one can hear you scream Brooklyn….._

The vampire pulled back reveling in the sweet thick elixir that now coursed in his veins. Why should Brennan get her back?

Quinn looked down at Brooklyn deciding he wanted the hunter for himself.

Brooklyn felt the heavy weight of the vampire lift off her body but felt him by her side. Quinn leaned in to her ear watching her shudder and skirt away from him. He laughed at her attempt to avoid him. Brooklyn felt the vampire's lips on her ear hearing the cruel taunt echo in her ear.

"I'll be back soon," Brooklyn cringed and whimpered feeling him lick her neck and shoulder where he tore her flesh apart. He pulled back running his hand down her face caressing her skin before leaving her alone naked and exposed. She refused to look down at her body knowing the sight would be devastating for her to see.

The hunter felt the burning sensation and throbbing pain in her lower body, one tell tale sign of what had transpired. The floodgates opened as the hunter sobbed in pain and anguish.

* * *

The Impala raced west on the interstate as Dean struggled to keep his anguish in check. Without Brooklyn by his side he felt the familiar emptiness reaching out consuming his soul as it had for centuries. He needed her back, needed to feel her in his arms and hear her voice again.

The first jolts of shooting pain stabbed him like a knife nearly causing him to run off the road. He looked down seeing a dark stain on his jeans. He didn't have time to look for long as her voice exploded in his mind. Her screams felt like lash marks across his heart as the vampire struggled to keep his car on the road.

Dean's head throbbed and pounded threatening to explode. His vision started going blurry as he saw the sign for a rest area one mile ahead. He fought to keep going, fought to get to her.

The mile seemed like it went on forever when he finally reached the rest stop. He eased his car in the last stall far away from the other vehicles and people. The vampire knew Quinn was behind what he was experiencing. It was her pain taken in as his own.

Quinn was going to pay for taking what Brooklyn so willingly gave him.

* * *

Quinn returned several hours later seeing the battered body of the hunter still on the bed. Her eyes were closed giving her a peaceful light around her.

The vampire lowered his body on the bed feeling his body react to the powerful scent of her blood. He knew once they had exchanged blood their souls were bound together for all eternity but he could still turn her if he wanted knowing it would kill his child inside. Sweet revenge it would be indeed.

He felt the phone in his pocket go off as he knew who it was without looking at the id. Quinn retrieved the phone flipping it open.

"What?"

"He's on his way. Right now he's pulled off at a rest stop. Seems as if he is in a great deal of pain."

Quinn grinned knowing his child was feeling her pain.

"Such a punctual one isn't he? Keep me posted when he arrives in Des Moines."

"You got it, boss."

He snapped the phone shut looking over his shoulder at Brooklyn. So he felt everything she did. Good, he silently told himself. Brennan deserves to writhe and suffer. He knew Aiden would not approve of his actions but Aiden never had his heart ripped from his chest by someone he held near and dear to his heart.

"Fuck Aiden," he growled to himself before returning to the hunter.

Brooklyn woke up still seeing her arms and legs bound to the posts. Her lower body still ached but now was only a dull throb. She hoped Dean would find her soon.

"You're awake," Brooklyn jerked her head away from Quinn. Her stomach churned as the nausea set in making her ill all over.

She remained silent even as the vampire lowered his body down beside her. He smirked at her defiance knowing he hadn't broken her far enough. The vampire wanted her broken and submissive. He would not stand for her blatant displays of insubordination. She was going to submit to him and he wasn't going to give up until she was.

* * *

**I am sorry for the graphic scenes in this so please don't hunt me down with pitchforks. I will have the next chap up soon!!!**


	11. Quinn's Intentions

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Thank you everyone who has reviewed and supported this story as it unfolds! I do want to apologize for the brutality Quinn is showing to Brooklyn. But he is a dick though.

* * *

Dean felt the pain slowly subside allowing him to sit up in the seat. He looked around seeing the cars had left leaving one semi. The sun had started lowering in the sky.

As he sat there rubbing his eyes, his phone went off.

"Yeah."

"Dean, it's Sam. Hey Bella's beginning to wake up."

"Thank goodness," he breathed.

Sam hesitated before asking, "Have you found Brooklyn?"

"No I haven't reached Des Moines yet. But I know she's hurt bad. Her pain is my pain now."

"That bastard," Sam growled.

"Listen I need to get moving. Keep me posted about Bella."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Dean and Sam said their respective goodbyes and hung up. Sam knew Dean was harboring cold rage towards Quinn now that he had hurt her. He didn't want to be around when Dean unleashed his rage.

The Impala headed west once again. Dean could no longer feel any pain but he knew it wouldn't last. He feared she would be so badly hurt she wouldn't want him touching her again.

"Just hold on Brook," he whispered to himself hoping she could hear him.

* * *

Brooklyn felt the sorrow in Dean's soul knowing it was because of Quinn. She couldn't let the son of a bitch break her. No!

Quinn turned her head seeing the slate pools hard and cold as they focused on him. He saw the large yellowish purple bruise on the side of her face. Brooklyn winced and pulled away when his fingertips touched the swollen tender site.

"Get away," she said weakly. Quinn shook his head.

"Sorry no can do, Brooklyn. You see I have taken an interest in you and I'm not going to let you go."

The fear flashed in her eyes at his words.

"Dean will stop you, Quinn."

"Oh such the drama queen you are! I know you two are bound by blood and all that other crap. But that isn't going to stop me from my plans."

Brooklyn kept her cold stare fixed on the vampire as the sickening feeling began to resurface.

"As I said I have an interest in you. A rather heated interest in you hunter. Since Brennan destroyed me centuries ago, I am going to return the favor."

"And how's that now?"

Quinn thrusted his face within inches of her revealing the perfect deadly canines sensing the hunter was figuring it out.

"NO!" She shouted struggling against her restraints.

"Oh but yes. What better way to destroy him than by siring you? You would be my perfect mate and vampires mate for life."

Brooklyn was trapped unable to break free from the vampire as he had her pinned beneath him. She knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"I think I'll go slow. I wanna enjoy every single second of this."

"Dean!" She cried out feeling the tears spilling down her face.

"Shhhh this won't hurt much. Once you're turned you will come to call me lover," he whispered in her ear.

Brooklyn could only sob as Quinn slowly took her and covered her mouth with his.

* * *

Dean's hands trembled against the steering wheel not noticing his knuckles turning white. He was 50 miles from Des Moines and the pain had returned with a vengeance. His eyes flickered with rage and his jaw clenched tight until it hurt.

"Quinn when I get my hands on you you'll regret the day you turned me."

The speedometer read 70 as he pushed on.

* * *

The vampire lay on top of the hunter listening to her heart pounding in her chest. Soon that heart would be silent.

Brooklyn kept her eyes closed hoping Dean could hear her silent pleas. She didn't care if Quinn saw her tears as they continued falling unabated. The hunter prayed he would find her soon before Quinn could succeed in turning her. If any vampire was to turn her she wanted Dean to be the one to sire her.

The vampire looked up seeing the tracks of her tears. He knew he was defying the Elders by wanting to sire her despite the blood bond between her and Dean. But he didn't care. Quinn wanted her for himself, her scent and aura just too damn powerful to let go.

Brooklyn shuddered at the faint pressure of fangs against her skin as Quinn's lips tasted her skin. The vampire felt her shiver which encouraged him even more. The hunter squeezed her eyes shut blocking out the sight of the vampire nipping at her neck shoulders and collarbone.

"Stop…" she weakly pleaded with him. Quinn cruelly laughed at her pulling away from her.

"Why should I? I think deep down you secretly love this. You love the feel of me inside you fucking you…"

"Lies! I hate you!" She fired back jerking her body up as high as she could off the bed. Quinn roughly shoved her back down feeling his cock swell at the pleasure of dominating the hunter. The need raging through his body. The need to take her again and again until her spirit was broken.

Quinn roughly parted her legs slamming hard inside her hearing the cries of pain escaping her lips. The pain and trauma was too much for her to take as Brooklyn felt her world turn black and heavy.

* * *

Dean grabbed his cell phone punching in the all too familiar numbers waiting for someone to answer on the other end.

"It's me. I need you to meet me at the safe house in Des Moines. Quinn found me."

"Oh shit," the voice responded.

"It gets worse. I found the other half of my soul and he has her."

"Say no more, Dean. I'm on my way now."

Dean snapped the phone shut seeing he was now 40 miles from Des Moines.

With every mile behind him, Dean could feel her pain turning sharper and stronger. His lower body ached as he knew what the bastard had done.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her throat and lips were dry causing her to lick her parched mouth and swallow with what little saliva lingered in her throat. Quinn had left leaving her covered in sweat blood and semen. The pain was blinding between her legs causing her to leave them parted.

Brooklyn's thought traveled to Dean desperate to reach out to him let him know she was still alive but hurt. She longed to have his arms around her making her safe and protected.

"Please find me," she whispered before losing consciousness.

* * *

_I'm coming Brooklyn. I can hear your soul crying out for me and I will find you. I love you…._

_Please hurry I don't know how much longer I can hang on….._

_No! Don't you give up on me now! _

_Just please find me, Dean. I love you too…._

Their connection was severed.

Dean could feel and hear the weakness in their connection. Brooklyn was losing the battle with each passing minute.

The sign read 30 miles.

* * *

Brooklyn felt her eyes open again this time Quinn was back. Her sharp eyes followed the vampire watching him gather some towels and other items before stepping out again. The stench of sex and sweat filled her nostrils causing her stomach to turn knots.

The sound of approaching steps alerted her to Quinn's return. The vampire was dressed in a pair of cargo pants with nothing else on. He leisurely strolled up to the hunter sitting down beside her. Silently he undid her restraints freeing her briefly as the leather straps were replaced by a pair of handcuffs. Despite the shiny new bracelets, she was secretly happy to be standing.

Without saying a word, Quinn tugged at her arm pulling bordering on dragging her down the hallway. The vampire flicked on the light brightening the modest bathroom. Brooklyn felt her body being moved again this time being led in the shower. The hot steady streams were a welcome relief to her sore muscles and body.

She hoped she would get to be alone but to her dismay she wouldn't get the chance. Her heart dropped when the glass door opened and the vampire joined her. She felt the hard violet depths trained on her naked wet body which made her blood turn cold in her veins.

He pushed her beneath the water ensuring she was soaked all over before he got started. Quinn left her there to grab the cloth and body wash. Pinning her arms above her head, he started cleaning her body washing away the sweat and sex.

"Why are you doing this?"

Quinn turned her around forcing her to look at him.

"Tonight you're mine," he growled.

Brooklyn tried to get away forgetting there was only one door which Quinn was blocking. The vampire grabbed her cuffed wrists and slammed her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, hunter. When Brennan arrives he's going to be in for a rather rude awakening."

* * *

Dean saw the lights of downtown Des Moines relieved at the sight. He headed south along the bypass towards the residential area of town. He knew Ash would be there waiting for him. Despite being a vampire, Dean had made important connections with a few hunters and Ash was one of them.

He eased the Impala off the interstate turning west towards the grouping of subdivisions and older houses. Dean slowed down not wishing to draw the attention of the local authorities as he slowly turned down the street lined with older houses.

The porch light was on indicating Ash was there and waiting.

Dean killed the engine as Ash stepped out on the porch. The vampire got a good look at his friend seeing the hunter had not changed one bit. The same mullet and clothing as before.

"Dean, hey you made it."

"Yeah I did, Ash."

The hunter could see the vampire was agitated to say the least.

"Alright well come on in. I have coffee waiting among other things."

"You're a good man, Ash."

Together they hurried in the house.

* * *

**Ok everyone next update soon!!!! Thanks again for supporting this series!!!!**


	12. Reus Per Cruor

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I want to thank everyone who has read and supported this story!

* * *

Dean looked over the various weapons Ash laid out on the table. He was eyeing the sawed off shot gun and handgun with the medium blade to top it off.

Ash sat on the sofa studying his friend's face seeing Dean deep in thought. The hunter was familiar with the concept of soulmates or as vampires called them the other half to their soul. He knew Dean had been miserable for centuries until now.

But Quinn threatened to dash that happiness.

"Did Quinn say where he would be or even where to meet?"

"No but I know my sire and he will find me. He always does," Dean added with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Ash remained silent as the vampire waited.

* * *

Brooklyn was on the bed tied back up in the leather straps. The sheets had been changed which she was thankful for.

Quinn caught the small smile that briefly appeared on her face before it vanished. The night had replaced the day signaling it was time.

The vampire stripped his clothing off before crawling up her body. Brooklyn struggled against him knowing this was her last stand.

_Look at me…._

The heavy feeling gripped her body as the hunter felt her head tilt up and her body freeze. The soft words of Latin rolled off his tongue as he froze inches from her face.

The vampire leaned in capturing her lips in his own feeling her relent under his will. Brooklyn fought to keep in control of her mind and body but Quinn's will was much too powerful for her to fight off.

_That's it give in to me…._

Quinn felt her body shift for him making the vampire smile. He pinned her hips to the bed slowly taking the hunter this time with no resistance from her. The vampire released her wrists feeling the slender arms wrap around his waist.

Brooklyn felt her soul screaming aloud to wake up and snap out of it! But her will was gone, overpowered by the vampire's. Her body tensing and clenching around him as the powerful climax gripped her body making her shudder beneath him.

She cried out his name as Quinn felt his fangs unsheathe. The cool air hit his canines before he rushed forward plunging his fangs deep within her shoulder. Brooklyn cried out tightening her hold on the vampire as he tore at her neck and shoulder draining her mortal life away.

As his body was racked with a powerful orgasm of his own, Quinn dug his fangs deeper draining her faster.

Brooklyn felt her body go limp, weakened by the rapid loss of blood. Her heart struggled to pump the blood that remained desperate to keep her alive.

Quinn sensed the battle in her body knowing it would soon end. He continued draining her body until her heart beat was barely detectable. She felt her body begin slipping into the inky blackness that surrounded her.

The vampire acted fast slashing his wrist open. He watched his blood flow freely from the gaping wound fixated on the dark crimson elixir. The soft moan of the one below him snapped him back to the present.

Quinn applied the wound to her mouth feeling her resist but soon succumb to him. He smiled and leaned his head back feeling her drink from him.

"Take it Brooklyn for you belong to me now."

The hunter felt her body flare up with fever with every drink she took. Her heart began slowing down as a painful jolt shot through her body. Brooklyn collapsed against the bed cramping all over feeling as if her body had twisted and contorted into any and every position possible.

She wrapped her arms around her body as her legs curled up to her chest. Quinn felt the change beginning inside her.

"Hurts…..Hurts so bad…."

Quinn was by her side taking her in his arms.

"Shhhh I know it hurts and it will for a while. But soon you'll be free…."

Brooklyn could only moan and sob as her body continued changing.

* * *

Dean's phone went off startling a dozing Ash. The vampire knew who it was without looking at it.

"Quinn," his voice low and dangerous.

"Brennan," his sire responded.

"Alright you son of a bitch what do you want?!"

Quinn chuckled. "Such the demanding child you are. Some things never change, Brennan."

"Cut the crap, Quinn where is she?"

"Who? Oh you mean Brooklyn? She's here with me but she can't come to the phone right now. She's not feeling too well."

"If you did anything to her I swear…."

"I will not tolerate such threats from you Brennan! Tomorrow night Riley Park."

The phone went dead in his ear. Dean raised the phone ready to hurl it again.

"Dean don't break another damn phone!" Ash leapt up ripping the device from the vampire knowing Dean had a nasty habit of breaking cell phones when he got angry.

"Tomorrow night I need to be at Riley Park."

Ash nodded going to the kitchen to put on another pot. It was looking to be a rather long night.

* * *

Brooklyn thrashed on the bed as the fever dream took a hold of her.

_The forest was thick and humid as the man hiked along the trail. He had been walking for days returning home from battle anxious to see his family again. As his feet crunched and snapped the dry sticks beneath them he was unaware of the violet eyes watching him. _

_He knew he was getting close as fork in the trail finally came into view. Soon he would be home again or so he thought. _

_The attack came swiftly and suddenly. _

_The world was looking down at him as he realized he was on his back. It was then he saw his attacker. _

_Aiden sunk his fangs into the strong throat draining him. He fought bravely only to hear the vampire's cruel laugh mocking his attempts. The man swung his fists hitting air as they started feel heavy and cumbersome. _

_The vampire pulled away seeing he was weak and on Death's threshold. _

_"I have watched you and wanted you after watching you fight. You're everything I want in a mate."_

_With wide eyes the man tried to scream hearing but a small whimper escape his lips. _

_Aiden cut his wrist thrusting the bleeding limb to his mouth. He struggled against the creature spitting and coughing the blood back before sadly realizing he would never see his family again. _

_The vampire laughed picking up his newly created progeny like he was a child whisking him away never to see those he loved again._

Quinn saw the contorted expressions on her face knowing she was witnessing his birth into darkness. Her hands gripping the sheets tightly as the thin material became soaked in sweat.

Brooklyn's eyes shot open as a scream escaped her mouth filling the room with her tormented cry. Quinn stood to join her carefully gauging her reaction to his presence. She seemed unaware of him until the shifting in weight on the mattress made her turn around to find him sitting there.

"The man was you," Quinn sadly nodded allowing a small amount of emotion to flash in his stone cold eyes.

"Aiden turned me as I was returning home from battle. I was ripped away from my family, my wife and son."

"You ripped me away from Dean. You raped and beat me and now I'm becoming a monster. I hope he makes you suffer long and painfully."

Quinn laughed at her weak threats hearing her voice waver as she spoke.

"You fight it but you know it cannot be stopped."

Brooklyn tried sitting up finding her body too fatigued to rise. The vampire stretched out beside her pulling her upper lip back seeing the tiny hint of fangs in her gums. He grinned knowing her body was changing accepting his blood letting it take over.

He would need to make sure she didn't turn on him but given her physical state Quinn highly doubted it. The vampire pressed his hand over her heart feeling it begin to slow even further. Her pulse now weak telling him soon she would be fully turned.

Quinn knew if she ran and tried to hide instinct would dictate otherwise. It was only natural for a child to want to be with their sire. The urge to be with Aiden was still strong within his soul just as Brennan fought the need to be by his side.

She felt her old life slip away as something else filled the void.

* * *

Dean cleaned the guns and blade as Ash was clicking away on his computer. He worried Dean was going to be in for more than he could handle with Quinn. The hunter knew enough about his sire that the vampire was cruel to the 'T' when he wanted to be. Dean had told him of many times his sire had threatened to harm his family sparing him no detail of what he would do to his mother and brother.

"You know you can't fight him alone Dean."

"You're not going with me Ash," his tone was final. But Ash didn't care.

"Dean you are my friend and Quinn's exploits are rather well documented in your dad's journal and in several texts. You may be a very powerful vampire in your own right but you're no match for him. He knows your weaknesses and Brooklyn is certainly high on the list. I am going with you and that is final."

Dean carried on cleaning the weapons going over every crack and crevice before putting them back together and loading the clips. He knew Ash wouldn't give up on going with him despite the dangers. The vampire admired the guts the kid had but sometimes he wouldn't think clearly and this was one of those times.

"Ash you will only be another target for Quinn and he won't come alone. I do not want you to get hurt. He damn near killed Bella in Iowa City."

"Fine I'll stay here," Ash huffed but secretly he was already formulating a plan to help his friend.

* * *

**Ok next update soon!!! Thanks again for supporting this story!!!**


	13. The Hunt Is On

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as all the support has meant the world to me!

* * *

"Dean! Holy shit!" Ash hit the floor the second Dean collapsed in a sweaty heap.

"Dean man speak to me!"

The vampire curled up in a ball hugging his knees tight. He shivered violently unable to control his body. Ash grabbed a blanket throwing it over him as he could only watch the vampire tremble on the hardwood floor.

"Brooklyn….No…." he muttered through chattering teeth.

"What about Brooklyn, Dean? Come on buddy talk to me."

"Quinn….blood…."

"Oh god no Dean please don't tell me what I think you are."

Ash slumped against the couch feeling the horror wash over his body. Quinn had succeeded in breaking the vampire's heart.

* * *

Quinn held her tight against his body as her body continued turning. His arms were slicked with sweat but the vampire didn't pay attention. Brooklyn continued sobbing against Quinn's body, crying at the death of her mortal life and of her birth as a vampire. Dean didn't come in time to stop Quinn and now she was bound by blood to him, sired by force.

She shivered violently feeling the few traces of her mortality slip away as a powerful force swallowed her body mind and soul. Quinn felt her skin go ice cold and her heart slowly come to a stop. It was only a matter of hours now before she was fully his.

"Soon you will be free of the mortal coil," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't….want…you…want…..Dean," she choked between sobs. Quinn growled at her declaration for his child making her wrap his arms tighter around her body.

"You will soon enough, Brooklyn for it is in your blood now. It is a vampire's instinct to be with their sire."

"No," she sharply bit back.

Quinn laughed at her only inciting her anger. He felt the burning hatred in her soul she held for him. It only incited his passion for the copper haired one.

Though she didn't say it, Brooklyn felt an urge to stay with Quinn as her body continued dying against him. It was the call. The need to be with her sire screaming in her mind.

_DEAN!!!!!!!_

* * *

"Brooklyn!!!!" Dean shot up screaming her name. Ash gripped his friend's shoulders steadying the unstable vampire.

"Dean! Dean wake up! Dean!" Ash gently shook him watching his eyes come back into focus.

Dean looked around confused at first then saw the familiar face of Ash in front of him. The vampire went still then limp in his friends arms. Ash eased his friend against the couch pulling away the blanket.

"Ash, I need to find her. The bastard did it," Dean growled letting his fangs drop down and eyes change.

Ash knew Dean was in full kill mode and Quinn was his prey. The vampire leapt to his feet rushing out the door leaving Ash alone in the house.

Thinking fast, the hunter grabbed his phone and punched the numbers in rapid fire succession.

"Sam, it's me. Yeah how's Bella. Great. How fast can you be here in Des Moines? Why? Because Dean's left the building and he's pissed to say the least. Why? Because Quinn sired Brooklyn. Good see you in a few hours."

Ash snapped the phone shut exhaling the breath he was holding back. Dean was going to need help whether or not he wanted it.

* * *

Brooklyn opened her eyes no longer in the merciless grip of pain. Slowly she looked around feeling strange.

"Finally you awaken," Quinn's voice filled her mind. She spun around gathering the blanket around her naked body.

"You," she growled. Quinn watched her eyes changing from slate to violet as the pupils dilated into large plates. He smiled knowing she had finally turned.

Brooklyn crouched on the bed ready to attack.

"Is that anyway to greet your sire now?"

"Sire?! You mean rapist and torturer!" As the last work left her lips the tingling sensation started in her gums making her freeze mid lunge. Quinn leaned against the doorframe seeing the panic in her eyes as she felt the sharp points of fangs protruding from her gums.

She screamed when not breath came from her lungs and her heart was quiet.

"You bastard!" She cried jumping on the vampire beating him with everything she had. Quinn laughed at her harmless slaps and punches easily catching her wrists in his hands. He roughly shoved her back on the bed pouncing on the newly sired vampire. Quinn clamped his hand against her chin as his eyes raged and fangs exposed to her.

_You fight me now but soon your hatred will wash away and you will come to love me._

_No! Never! Dean's my soulmate not you! I love him! _

_You say that now Brooklyn but you and I are bound together and remember what I said…_

"NO!" She screamed. "I will never love you!"

"Even now you feeling reaching out gripping you tight. Don't fight it as it will only grow stronger."

She shook her head fighting to block out the calling.

"But do not worry as I will never let you go."

Quinn settled between her legs feeling the ancient call take over her soul. He knew Dean would fight to stop him take her away from him. But the vampire would worry about him later as in the mean time he wanted to savor his victory with the newborn vampire.

Brooklyn felt helpless unable to fight back as instinct took over controlling her emotions and actions. Her soul silently screamed for Dean as Quinn claimed her once again. For the vampire it was pure sweet joy.

* * *

Dean stepped in the heavy iron door letting it slam behind him. His sharp eyes looked around the smoky bar seeing several vampires amongst the humans. He was seeking out on vampire in particular spotting him in the back corner with a blonde going down on him under the table.

The vampire looked up to see Dean's furious stare fixed on him. He seemed unfazed by the solid framed one before him.

"What the fuck do you want Brennan? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Dean snarled grabbing the girl by her arm ripping her away.

"Go on go home," he barked at the girl watching the scared young woman run away and never look back. He turned back around to face the vampire who was now angry at being interrupted.

Gordon fixed himself before standing to face Dean. Dean was unimpressed with the puffed chest display the other vampire was putting on for him.

"If you think that's gonna scare me then you are sorely mistaken."

Before Gordon could react Dean had the other vampire by the throat slamming his head on the table. The other patrons paid little attention to the two men in the back corner.

"Where is he and don't make me ask a second time!"

Gordon kept tight lipped refusing to give up Quinn's location. But Dean refused to relent and pulled out the flask from his pocket slamming it down in front of Gordon's face. His lips curled up in a snarl at the metal item.

"Wanna take a guess about what's in the flask asshole? Or would you like to tell me where Quinn is? Last chance Gordon. Fine since you don't want to tell me we'll just have to find out what's in the bottle?"

Dean flipped the cap up and forced the vampire's mouth open as the first drops of holy water burned Gordon's lips. He cried in pain as the blessed water scorched his lips.

"Alright I'll talk! Just get that shit away from me!"

"That's a good boy," Dean put the flask aside before slamming the vampire against the wall. "Now where is Quinn?"

"425 Waterman."

Dean roughly shoved him aside storming towards the door. Seconds later he emerged back in the warm Iowa night and started north.

* * *

Brooklyn turned on her side not wanting to see Quinn's smug expression she knew was plastered on his face. She felt dirty all over like a common street walker. Quinn sensed the self disgust she was feeling as she lay with her back against him.

He reached out placing a hand on her shoulder only to have her slap it away.

"Don't touch me," she growled. Quinn took it as a challenge. With a fluid motion, the vampire twisted her body until she face him. Her eyes reflected the cold hatred she harbored inside. Perhaps he was being too harsh in his mannerisms and a softer approach would be wiser.

Brooklyn tensed up as his hands reached out gently cupping her face within their cool embrace.

"I said don't touch me," she said in an even colder tone. Quinn refused to let go.

"Let's get something straight Brooklyn I am your sire and mate and as such I have certain rights. One of those rights is you whenever I want you."

"You are not my mate. I didn't consent to this! My one true mate is Dean."

Quinn snorted at her words.

"Oh but you are mine."

* * *

Dean turned down past the downtown area feeling her continue to reach out to him. He knew she was different now, turned into what he is now.

"Damn you Quinn for doing this."

He nearly took out the fire hydrant when he saw the street sign that read Waterman. The brakes squealed as he turned a hard left almost taking out an Explorer and Bonneville. Her presence growing stronger the closer he neared the house.

Quinn's head snapped up as he felt his child close by. Brooklyn saw the frustration in his eyes making her smile for the first time in a long time.

"Looks like Hell's arrived at the front door," she taunted the vampire.

Quinn snarled at Brooklyn before clamping his hand on her forehead.

_Sleep….._

Instantly her eyes closed as she went into a deep coma like state. The vampire stood dressing before meeting his headstrong progeny.

Dean kicked the door in picking up two distinct scents. She was here!

He raced for the stairs knowing she was upstairs waiting for him.

"Brooklyn I'm here," he muttered to himself as he rushed up the double flight reaching the landing.

He immediately went for the second door flinging it open until it slammed against the wall.

Brooklyn was in a deep sleep when he saw her. Dean hurried by her side gently touching her face feeling how cool it was to the touch. His heart sank as the sad reality set in.

"Brooklyn…..I'm so sorry…..You don't deserve this…."

Quinn quietly stepped behind him feeling his child's sorrow over his beloved.

"Now isn't this a touching scene…."

Dean spun around seeing his sire standing there. The rage exploded within the vampire as he faced off against the one who turned him.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Sticks and stones Brennan besides it's too late now. She's mine."

"Like Hell she is!"

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!!!! Thanks again for supporting these stories!!!**


	14. I Thee Choose

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thank you for supporting these stories!!

* * *

Dean rose to face Quinn but kept close to Brooklyn. He wasn't about to let Quinn get anywhere near Brooklyn again.

"What's wrong Brennan? You look a little upset with me," he flashed a brilliant but sinister smile at his child.

Dean remained silent stepping back towards the red haired one on the bed. He couldn't let Quinn see the grief in his heart.

"You defied me if you wish to remember Brennan. You and Bella both!"

"That was in the past, Quinn. Aiden forgave us for what happened and you should've done the same."

Quinn bristled at the vampire's words refusing to let the grudge go.

"He was my brother!"

"He was hurting Bella! A sire never abuses their progeny! You know this Quinn!"

"He loved her Brennan! He gave her the world and she repaid him by committing cold blooded murder!"

Dean shook his head and clenched his fists tight.

"So you took Brooklyn against her will raped and beat her then sired her as a way to get back at me," Dean growled in a cold dangerous tone.

"I prefer to think of it as bringing her into the fold Brennan. I know you wanted to turn her though you wouldn't admit it to yourself or even remotely acted upon it. Besides you don't deserve her as a mate."

Dean looked back over at Brooklyn seeing her still in deep slumber. He felt a small pang of guilt stab him as he felt her aura drastically changed by Quinn's doing.

"Knew it, you feel guilty for not saving her in time."

Dean had enough of the vampire's attacks. He spun around slamming Quinn against the wall baring his fangs at him. Quinn returned suit flashing his own deadly canines before fisting his hands in Dean's jacket before hurling his child across the room. Dean crashed against the large mirror feeling his back smash against the glass before falling to the floor and being showered with the fragments.

Quinn charged towards the fallen vampire determined to finish this once and for all. Dean shot his head up with black pools lined with thin emerald circles waiting for Quinn to make his attack. As his sire reached for him, Dean tackled his legs bringing Quinn hard to the ground.

The vampires rolled around the floor punching and ripping at one another in a heated battle for dominance. Dean pinned his sire beneath him lifting him halfway up as he punched Quinn over and over watching the vampire's face turn bloodied and bruised.

Quinn caught his fist in his hand bending Dean's wrist back hearing the bones in his hand and wrist snap and crack. Dean hollered in pain letting his grip on Quinn slip. The vampire stood kicking him hard in the ribs over and over feeling each hit become harder than the last.

Dean seized the opportunity catching Quinn's foot twisting the ankle around. He violently shoved the vampire back as he struggled to rise.

Quinn reset his ankle and moved with fluid motion towards the bed gathering Brooklyn in his arms.

"You know I have to give you credit for trying to get her back Brennan. But she's mine now."

Dean staggered towards Quinn reaching out for Brooklyn's fingers. Their fingertips touched and Brooklyn stirred at the sensation.

"Dean…." She whispered before Quinn jumped out the window to the ground.

"No!" He cried before falling on the bed. Her scent filled his nostrils as he lay there in pain slowly sending a gentle warming feeling through his body. Dean felt his body begin to heal faster as he lay there. He winced as his ribs cracked back in place and the injured wrist reset itself. The vampire pushed himself up with a renewed fervor to get her back.

Dean leapt through the broken window picking up Quinn's scent as he landed on the ground.

Quinn placed her in the car then hurried to the driver's side.

"Going somewhere?" Sam stood in his way with sawed off cocked. Ash opened the door and retrieved Brooklyn from the vehicle.

"Ash get her outta here now."

Ash took off with Brooklyn in his arms leaving Sam alone with Quinn.

Sam kept the gun trained on the vampire as the sound of two car doors shut followed by the sound a rattling engine coming to life. He knew Brooklyn was safe.

The hunter felt the hateful stare of the vampire as Quinn edged closer to him.

"That was a fatal mistake, boy."

"No I would say it was a perfectly executed plan."

"Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Yeah I do Quinn. But you don't remember me do you?"

Sam's eyes flashed silver then brown as Quinn growled remembering who he was.

"You!"

Sam smiled as he saw Dean appear behind Quinn.

"It's been a long time Quinn."

"You died in the fire!"

"Did I or was it a shapeshifter masquerading as me that you saw die?"

Dean rushed up behind the vampire pinning him against the car with his arms twisted behind his back.

"You will never hurt her again," he declared with confidence.

"Sam the gun," Sam tossed the gun only to have it caught not by Dean but another.

"No, you cannot do this."

Aiden stepped from the shadows holding the gun in his hand. The Elder looked sadly at his first child then at Dean. His violet orbs full of melancholy and sorrow at what his child had done.

"Is she safe?" He asked quietly. Dean nodded his head and bowed slightly at the Elder.

"Dean you must let me deal with Quinn accordingly. I know you are angry over what Quinn did but killing him will not change her back. Go be with her as she will need you during this traumatic change in her life."

Dean hesitated but wished not to anger the Elder. Aiden took Quinn allowing Dean to go to Brooklyn. Sam kept the gun trained on Quinn as Aiden fastened the silver cuffs on his wrists.

"Sam you can go as well. Thank you for all your help. You are no longer bound to the blood oath you swore. Go," Aiden smiled before vanishing with Quinn.

Sam made his body relax then headed for his own vehicle parked down the street. Finally he was free of the centuries old vow.

* * *

Ash killed the engine seeing the lights in the safe house off except for one small light upstairs. He sat there for a moment relieved to see them together again but saddened at the same time that she was now bound to Quinn.

He pushed the door to his truck open and headed inside.

Dean held Brooklyn in his arms slowly running his hand up and down her arm saddened that she was sired by Quinn. He knew the bond between sire and child was strong as he fought against the urge to be with Quinn every damn day and now she would be fighting the same battle. But she wouldn't be alone as he would be there helping her and keeping her safe.

"Dean…?" She moaned in her sleep. Dean kissed her forehead pressing his own against hers.

"I'm here now Brooklyn," he gently cooed in her ear.

"Don't leave me," she begged him as she stirred against him.

"I'm not leaving you. Not now and not ever."

Brooklyn opened her eyes and saw the beautiful soulful emerald depths she loved so much. Dean cupped her face with his hand feeling her lean in to his touch.

"So cold," she began shivering again. Dean pulled the heavy comforter over her body knowing she would need to feed soon. That would be a challenge all its own.

"I have you Brook. Quinn cannot hurt you anymore."

"Damn him," she muttered bitterly. Dean could agree to that little sentiment.

A soft knock on the door made him look over to see Ash peeking in. Dean waved him in seeing relief washing over the hunter's face.

"It's alright Ash come in."

Ash cautiously stepped in taking a seat next to the bed. He looked down at Brooklyn and brushed back a strand of her coppery locks.

"How's she doing?"

"She has a very long difficult road ahead of her Ash."

"But you'll be there to help her though."

Dean smiled sadly at his friend. Ash felt for his ancient ally as he had found true love but Quinn had nearly destroyed it.

"Yes I will be there. But I worry when she will need to feed and refuse to."

"You do have a bit a dilemma there Dean. She is a hunter after all."

"Yeah but will she even want to hunt anymore?"

"Oh I suspect she will still want to. I mean her vision hearing and smell will now be sharper and more sensitive giving her an edge she didn't possess before."

Dean lowered his body back down snuggling next to Brooklyn.

"Quinn tried to make her his mate Ash."

"Damn," he muttered beneath his breath.

"But he didn't succeed though I mean she is here with you and this is where she needs to be."

Ash's encouraging words lifted Dean's spirits a little as he stood to leave.

"Good night Dean," he said before closing the door behind him.

Dean rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

_Quinn was right…..I wanted to sire her the first night we touched._

_I know….._Brooklyn's voice softly echoed.

_Brooklyn you can hear me?_

_Yes I can I mean I am like you now….._

_Brook I wish I could take it back……_

_Dean please don't beat yourself up over this please?_

_How can I not? He hurt you and sired you….._

_But I didn't take him as my mate. You Dean are my one true mate…._

_Brooklyn what are saying?_

_I want you Dean as my mate. _

_As I want you as mine….._

Brooklyn smiled in her sleep as Dean smiled into her shoulder.

* * *

**Okay Quinn go bye bye for now and the healing can now begin!!!! Next update soon!!!!**


	15. Healing Touch

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Thank you again to the readers for reviewing and supporting this new series!!!

* * *

Brooklyn woke up with a pounding in her head that wouldn't stop. She gripped the sides of her head hoping to will it away but no such luck. Throwing back the blankets she stumbled towards the bathroom. She nearly collapsed when the powerful punch of nausea slammed inside her making her double over in pain.

The newly turned vampire barely made to the bathroom before becoming violently ill. Dean heard the muffled sounds of anguish and pain knowing it was her. He rushed up the stairs to find Brooklyn slumped against the cool porcelain bowl with her head hanging in.

He sat down beside her pulling her coppery locks away from her face as she continued to wretch. Dean knew what it was as he had gone through the same when he was turned. It was her body in the last throes of expelling the mortal coil. Despite being turned, her body was rejecting any all traces of what resembled her former existence.

"Dean what's wrong with me?"

"It's your new body asserting complete dominance. Despite being fully turned the blood within you is forcing anything and everything from your body it fears as being human. "

"Gee thanks," she grumbled. Dean found a hair tie on the counter and fastened her hair with it.

"It will pass Brook I promise," he softly said while rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Several minutes later she was back in bed fighting off the loud thundering in her head. Dean had left several minutes ago promising to return. Sam had returned and offered to stay with her.

"How do you feel Brook?"

"Like shit, Sam," she winced while talking.

"I could only imagine."

She looked up at the hunter noticing something she had not before. The vein in his neck stood out pulsing with every heartbeat. The pounding in her mind grew stronger as she became fixated on the thin throbbing line.

"Sam come here," she beckoned him.

Sam leaned over. Brooklyn lashed out jerking his neck to her mouth. Sam yelped in surprise.

"Brooklyn what the Hell are you doing!?"

Brooklyn didn't answer only pulling Sam closer to her as he fought back with every inch of his being. Dean entered seeing what was happening and immediately rushed to Sam's aid pulling him away from her before she could sink her teeth into him.

"Sam are you alright?" Dean looked him over seeing his skin unbroken.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna head downstairs and help Ash," Dean nodded as Sam hurried out the door.

"Brook look at me," Dean held her head in his hands seeing her eyes had changed. He held her firmly until the fangs had lifted back up in her gums and her eyes were the gentle shade of slate once again.

"Dean what happened?"

"Something that we all experience when we are first turned. You experienced your first craving for blood."

"Oh my god I nearly hurt Sam!" She sunk in the pillows and wiped away the tears welling in her eyes. Dean gathered in his arms knowing this was a difficult time for her.

"He's alright Brook. Sam doesn't hold it against you he's a very understanding guy. Here I brought you something."

He reached over for the cup on the stand relieved to see it not disturbed. Brooklyn warily eyed it but took it from him nonetheless. Dean watched as she cautiously put it to her lips and took a small drink. She looked hesitantly at the vampire unsure about taking the thick offering. But she trusted Dean knowing he was there to help her.

The warm coppery tang reached her lips and tongue as she immediately knew she was drinking blood. But yet she didn't stop instead gulping it down greedily until the last drop was gone. The pounding in her head vanished as she started feeling better all over.

Dean watched her lick her lips slowly as she savored the red warm liquid that lingered on her mouth.

"How do you feel?" He gently asked.

"My head quit hurting," Dean smiled relieved to see her feeling a little better. He took the cup placing it on the stand.

"But I feel something pulling at me. I need to go to him," Dean pushed her back against the bed.

"No, that's your instinct telling you to go to Quinn. It's a powerful calling that resides in each of us. You have to fight it."

"How?" She asked weakly.

"Let me help you, Brook. I can show you how to resist it but it's not easy."

"I don't want to go to him. I wanna stay with you," Brooklyn wrapped her arms around Dean's waist resting her head on his chest.

Dean closed his eyes knowing they had a difficult road ahead of them. He could feel his sire was still alive and knew Quinn could still fuck with their minds. The vampire felt Brooklyn relax in his arms to which he allowed her to lay back down.

She looked up at the rich emerald orbs as Dean saw her gray pools wash over in green and not violet.

"Your eyes, their so beautiful," he whispered.

Brooklyn could only smile before pulling him down to her side. She needed to feel him pressed against her reassuring her that he was there and not her sire. Dean shifted his body beneath the covers draping an arm around her waist. She was dressed in one of his shirts as her clothes had been torn and shredded apart. But the vampire did have to admit she looked good in the black t shirt and boxers.

He could feel her body shift against his rubbing the hard denim. Dean wasn't sure if it was accidental or intentional given all that Quinn had put her through. When he had seen her wounds as they healed Dean was sure his mate wouldn't want to be touched in that manner anytime soon. But feeling her arms bring him tighter against her was good enough for the vampire.

Brooklyn rolled around to face him seeing a hint of pain in his eyes. She reached out cupping his cheek with her hand watching him lean in kissing her palm. The vampire felt the pressure of her forehead against his not wanting to rush her in any way. He felt her hands run down his sides exploring and tracing his perfect body. Dean closed his eyes sighing softly at her light touch.

"Brook, you don't have to. You've been through so much already….." Brooklyn pressed her lips hard against his cutting his words off.

"Dean I trust you. I know you won't hurt me or make me cry…" her voice low and seductive. He softly gasped as her fingers unzipped his jeans then slid past the elastic waistband of his boxers. Brooklyn looked into his eyes before capturing his lips in a soft gentle kiss while her hand wrapped around his hardening cock slowly pumping him in her hand.

The vampire groaned in her mouth as she ran her thumb over his slit spreading the beads of pre come on his head. The thin sensitive skin heated up beneath her fingers making Dean moan louder. He hesitated at first but then proceeded slowly and cautiously sliding his boxers down her hips and thighs. Her inner thighs touched and ran against each other turning her on even more as she kicked off the thin cotton boxers.

She shifted her body until she lay flat on her back allowing Dean to slide his hand down her stomach feeling her tremble as his fingers slid between her folds feeling his digits become slick. Brooklyn gasped at the welcomed intrusion feeling her hips thrust against his fingers.

Dean grinned in her mouth feeling the pain wash away from her soul.

Brooklyn cried out as he stroked her clit with his thumb as his fingers continued stroking her.

"Dean….." she moaned as her body clenched around his fingers in an explosive orgasm.

"I have you Brook, it's alright," he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn rocked her hips hard against his hand riding out her sexual climax. Dean reveled in her joy as his cock became painfully hard.

Her hips slowed until they went still as she lay there still shaking against him. Dean slid his hand out resting it on his shirt.

"Dean?" He turned to look at her seeing her eyes were a bright emerald shade. The vampire saw it. The need to be with him.

"Brook I don't wanna hurt you….."

"You won't hurt me I promise. I want you Dean. Please make love to me."

Dean nodded while pulling his jeans and boxers followed by his shirt. He reached out pulling the black shirt off her body with nothing separating them. Brooklyn moved to the middle of the bed shifting her hips for her mate. Dean caressed her face and neck kissing her passionately as his head rested at her entrance. He wanted to take his time, go slow with her.

Their mouths danced in sync as their tongues intertwined and massaged the other enhancing the feelings and sensations they were experiencing.

Dean slowly slid in until he was fully sheathed by the tight hot wetness of her body. He nearly came right then and there but fought off the urge. Brooklyn rested her hands on the tight muscular globes of his ass kneading the flesh beneath as he slowly thrusted in and out of her.

The vampire felt her body accept him taking him as they made love. Dean pulled away kissing her neck and shoulders tasting her skin beneath him. Brooklyn rocked her hips against his as he thrusted inside moaning in a way that would make even the best porn star turn red.

She arched her back up when he took one of her breasts in his mouth gently teasing and suckling at it. His hands gently groped and rubbed the tender flesh. He wanted to make her feel good all over.

Brooklyn felt her body nearing orgasm as he ran over the small yet tender mound building the heated friction between them both. Dean felt her body clench tighter around him coating his cock as her body erupted in climax.

He moaned at the slick velvety feel around him bringing his own body near climax. Their bodies slammed hard against one another as the tension mounted within Dean's body. The vampire felt his balls tighten as the rest of his lower body tingled and tensed.

"Brooklyn!" He shouted before sinking his fangs in her shoulder. Brooklyn moaned as he exploded within her coating her body with his hot release in wave after hard wave.

Dean pulled back and licked his lips of her blood. He looked down at Brooklyn seeing the light in her eyes having returned. She pulled him down feeling her fangs drop. Dean didn't resist her knowing what she wanted.

The sharp piercing fangs punctured his skin and flesh causing him to moan not in pain but sexual ecstasy. This was something he had wanted since that night. To feel her claim him as her own as he had her. Dean slid his arms around her slender waist and shifted his body as she tasted his blood.

"God please don't stop Brook…." He pleaded with her. She obliged her love letting them remain interlocked for just a little bit longer before withdrawing and settling on the bed.

"Come here," she whispered softly motioning for him to come beside her. Dean slid his now soft cock from her body hearing her hiss as he rubbed against her still sensitive skin.

He rested his body beside her kissing her shoulder where moments ago his fangs were embedded in her skin. Dean ran his fingers through her hair and gently kissed her forehead.

"I missed you so much," he sighed sadly. She smiled before responding.

"I missed you too, Dean."

They collapsed in one another's arms listening to the steady beating of the rain against the windows.

* * *

**Alright I may have a few more chapters to go then that will wrap up this story!!! I want to again thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story!!!**


	16. The Love of A Mate

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N:**_ Again I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing as it just helps keep me going!!!

* * *

Dean snuggled in closer to his mate thankful she was back with him. His sire had succeeded in robbing him of the right to turn her but Dean had something far more important: her heart and soul. Even now as they lay side by side the warm connection between them filled their souls and easing the pain they had endured.

He lifted his head seeing it was still raining hard. Dean lowered his head back down watching the fiery haired vampire beside him rest. She had been through so much this last week. First she was nearly killed by him as an act of revenge only to have him discover she was the other half of his soul. Then his sire succeeded in finding him, snatching her away from him then subjected her to brutal rapes and beatings before she was turned by Quinn. But now she was back with Dean resting comfortably beside him.

Dean traced his fingers along her arm and down her waist and hip tapping them against her thigh. He kissed her neck taking in the scent that was uniquely her.

Soon she would have to learn to hunt and feed as he couldn't bring cups of blood to her on a regular basis. Dean knew she would resist as it went against everything she was taught and followed but he could show her how to feed without killing the donor leaving them with little more than a slight headache. He knew she trusted him and hoped that she would trust him on this.

Sam and Ash sat at the table kicking back a beer each. Neither had slept well the previous night given all that had happened.

"Do you think she'll embrace it?"

"Embrace what Ash?" Sam picked and peeled at the label on his bottle.

"Being a vampire. I mean she is a hunter inside and her ancestor is Markus DeTaurius who just happened to be one of the original hunters."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. Being turned was known to be painful and traumatic for anyone. The constant call to be with one's sire and the need to feed were but two of the many hurdles all vampires faced. He worried Brooklyn would have difficulty in the changes to her life. But Dean was there for her though which made Sam not as tense.

"I know my brother Ash and he will be there with Brooklyn every single step of the way," he took a long hard swig from the bottle.

"You never did tell me how Quinn remembered you Sam."

Sam chuckled as he answered.

"It was London 1666 and the city was burning like the flames of Hell. Quinn had tracked me down as I had killed another one of his progeny. A woman about Brooklyn's age. She had been stealing infants and young children from their homes and draining them of their blood. You see vampires like to keep things low key and Aiden had dispatched me to use any means necessary to stop her."

"Sounds like Quinn wasn't too happy about it."

"No he was rather pissed to say the least. Quinn thought he had me cornered as the city burned to the ground around us. But it wasn't me that died that night. A shape shifter had sacrificed his life for me as a way to repent for his sins. Michael was a good man."

Sam wiped away a tear before finishing his beer taking a moment to remember his friend. Ash stood and headed to the kitchen returning with two more beers.

"Looks like you could use another one of these," Ash set the cold bottle down.

Sam smiled as he opened the cold offering taking another long swig.

Brooklyn woke up feeling the warm circle of Dean's arms around her. His warm green eyes were looking straight at her when she opened her eyes. She stretched her arms up and over her head as she readjusted her body beside his.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Brooklyn groggily nodded her head then nestled it against his chest.

"Dean I'm not sure if I can do it."

Dean frowned. "Not sure if you can do what Brook?" His voice was gentle and soothing.

"Hunt. I mean is there any other way I can sustain myself?"

Dean knew this would come as he could feel the conflict within her. He pushed a strand of copper hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"I know this is going to be difficult for you but you need to trust me. There are ways to feed without killing or turning a human. When I hunt I don't bite but rather slice the skin open and feed that way. When they wake up all they have is a bad headache and no recollection of what happened."

"I don't know Dean."

"Brook I've been doing this for centuries which sort of makes me the expert on this. Look I know this is overwhelming to you but I won't let you fall. We'll start slow and small if you like. But you have to feed. If you don't your body becomes weakened greatly making you vulnerable to other vampires."

She sighed knowing there was no other choice. Brooklyn took Dean's hands in her own gripping them firmly as she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Alright I'll do it."

Dean embraced her knowing this would be difficult for her. His eyes spied the clock as it read 3:15.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," he kissed her cheek before rising and leading her towards the shower.

He pulled back the curtain letting her step in then he followed. Brooklyn stood beneath the steady soothing stream letting the water cleanse her body. She tilted her head back running her hands through her hair feeling the coppery tresses get wet. Dean gently pulled her back replacing his body with hers and slowly ran the sponge down her back and sides. She lifted her arms allowing him to continue the strong sweeping motions across her body.

Dean watched her lean against the wall for support as he continued washing her body covering every inch of skin in body wash. He slid the sponge between her legs carefully sweeping over and between the delicate folds.

She softly sighed at the soft touch of skin and sponge against her making Dean's body tingle all over. He felt his cock twitch at the sweet sounds of her sighing.

Setting the sponge aside, the vampire pressed his body against hers slipping a finger within her. The pressure of his digit inside her caused her to clench then relax as her lover added a second digit feeling her loosen even more. Brooklyn pushed her hips back against his fingers grunting in pleasure wanting more.

"Dean….please…"

"Tell me what you want…." He nipped her ear.

"You inside….." she panted as her body teetered on the brink of release. The thought of sliding within her made Dean painfully hard. He slid his hand around her stomach rubbing her clit with his thumb and finger. Brooklyn pulled her hair back allowing him to kiss her neck. The small pentagram tattoo on her neck exposed to him as he kissed and lapped at the protective symbol. She closed her eyes and slammed her hips hard against him as her body shook with a powerful release.

Tears rolled down her face as her walls constricted around him causing him to groan.

Dean slid his fingers out hearing her whimper in protest but soon her cries were silenced as he prodded her entrance pushing his way inside her. She felt his fingers digging into her flesh as his hips bucked against her. He thought of the first night they were in the shower together how beautiful she looked with the hot steamy water washing down and over her. How she willingly gave her body and soul over to him unconditionally.

He felt her body tense then shudder as she cried out in release. She snapped her hips hard against his body wanting to feel the rush of his cock over her clit driving her orgasm longer and harder. Her nails dug against the hard smooth surface of the shower wall as she pressed the side of her face against the surface. Dean could feel his body nearing its own release and slammed harder against her body and dug his fingers tighter in her sides.

"Dean…." She moaned softly as he coated her with his hot release. Her lover saw a bright light explode around him enveloping his vision as his body crested within her.

"Oh god Brooklyn…..I love you so much…." He cried to the heavens feeling his body begin to begin descending from the intense deep-seated release that ebbed within his body.

Brooklyn felt his forehead on her shoulder and his tight grip on her waist lighten up as his fingers pulled away. Dean gently kissed her shoulders and back then letting his lips linger over the tattoo on her neck.

She turned around to face her mate seeing his eyes were still tinged with a light glaze over the striking emerald depths. Brooklyn took her hands and slid them up the sides of his face bringing his face down to her.

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Ash and Sam were still seated at the table when Dean and Brooklyn strolled in the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to climb out of bed?" Ash teased.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the hunter.

"Don't you have a coffee shop to run?"

"Nah David can take care of things," he finished off his third beer.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Sam asked implying about Quinn.

"Don't know and really don't care Sam," Dean said with a biting tone.

Sam put the bottle back to his lips before he said anything else to piss his brother off.

"Brooklyn how are you feeling?" Ash asked cautiously. Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat.

"Well I don't have a headache anymore, my body's hunger has been quenched for the time being and I have a persistent nagging in my soul to find the one who turned me."

No one said anything for several moments unsure of how to react to her words.

Brooklyn was the one to break the ice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Ash. It's just I'm still adjusting to this new life I guess you could say."

Ash reached over taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry you didn't hurt my feelings any. Just know we're all here for you okay?"

Brooklyn smiled and looked at Dean then Sam knowing they would be there for her.

* * *

**Okay I may have one or more chapters then the next story will be in the works!!!**


	17. Punishment Part 1

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story!!!

* * *

Dean took Brooklyn's hand as they were seated in the old ballroom of the plantation house.

They had arrived in New Orleans to watch their sire face punishment from the Elders. Despite Dean's reservations about it, Brooklyn insisted they be there as it would grant her some form of closure. The vampire had agreed and together they left Iowa two days after she had been rescued.

Now as they sat there they could see Quinn chained with silver manacles and links but defiant nonetheless. He caught Brooklyn's cold stare and grinned sinisterly at her.

_This isn't the end….._

She shuddered at his threat leaning in closer to Dean. Deep down she knew he was right. This wasn't the end.

"Brook are you alright?"

Her mate's voice snapped her back to the present. She looked up at him smiling reassuringly.

"Everything is fine," she sighed.

The Elders were seated at the head of the room. Each one sired by Judas Iscariot. Brooklyn was able to pick out Aiden and she knew who the others were as well. But it was Aiden she felt closest to.

* * *

_Iowa one day after rescue…._

Ash bid everyone farewell as he left to return to Iowa City. He told Brooklyn not to worry about work as he understood her new situation.

Sam said he was heading off as well but would be close if they needed him. Dean hugged his brother goodbye to which Sam replied:

"This isn't goodbye Dean. We are only parting ways for a time."

The vampire laughed shortly at his remark as he left as well. Only he and Brooklyn remained in the house.

He turned to see her standing in the window watching the world go by. The sunlight played upon her hair turning her coppery tresses a richer red color. Her rich slate pools heavy and sad. Damn she looked even more beautiful than normal. He knew she already missed the life she had. The life of a college student where the worse thing she had to fear was mid terms and finals.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and sighed feeling the gentle rays cascade over her. Though she had Dean and the support of Ash and Sam, the young vampire was still heartsick and angry. Angry that her mortality had been brutally ripped from her. Angry that Quinn had tormented her and brutalized her.

She felt Dean encircle her body with his arms and the pressure of his lips against her cheek.

"You miss it," he said sadly.

"He ripped it away Dean."

"I know love, I know. And now he will pay for it."

"I don't think any punishment will ever bring me full closure."

Dean turned her around feeling her sob into his chest. It was then he saw Aiden standing there.

"Aiden," he whispered as the Elder approached. Dean began to lower his head but the vampire raised a hand.

"Please that won't be necessary."

Brooklyn pulled away and wiped her eyes seeing the vampire standing there. Aiden walked towards the newly turned vampire taking her head in his hands.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood, descendent of Markus DeTaurius we finally meet."

Brooklyn remained silent unsure of what to say. Aiden merely continued.

"I have been made aware of what happened with my child and I am here to inform you of his punishment. In two days his sentence will be carried out in New Orleans. I know you seek closure for what has been done. I regret his actions as well as my own. I should've been watching him more closely."

Sorrow flooded the rich ancient violet depths as he continued to speak.

"When I turned him I didn't realize how much hatred and lust for blood would be in his heart for what I did. Brennan I am truly remorseful for what he did and if I could I would reverse it all."

"Aiden you cannot change what has happened in the past. I have finally made peace within my heart and soul and found the other half of my soul."

Aiden nodded letting his hands slip away from Brooklyn's face.

"Brennan, since you and Brooklyn are both of my line you will be under my protection as there are others who wish to harm you."

"Harm us? Who has it out for us?" Brooklyn asked feeling the panic rising in her chest.

Aiden gently placed her face in his hands calming his descendent.

"When Brennan was turned Quinn coerced him into a sexual relationship which did not sit well with some. They felt Brennan was not worthy of such statute with Quinn and that they were more worthy of his attention so to speak. And now word has reached them about you Brooklyn."

Dean hung his head in shame but Brooklyn didn't hold it against him. Instead she just held him tight.

"Dean it's alright. I won't hold what you did with Quinn against you. That was a long time ago and you were a different man then."

"Brooklyn is right, Brennan. Do not feel shame. If anyone should feel shame it is me."

The Elder lowered his eyes and looked away from the pair. Brooklyn broke away from Dean and lifted his head so she could hold his gaze.

"Aiden you didn't know that Quinn would do that. I saw what happened when he held me captive. You were young then still unsure of your powers. Your history your past courses through our veins now. I am not angry with you but with him. All he wanted was to make Dean suffer for what occurred in the past and I was but a pawn. I am sure Dean does not think badly of you either."

Dean shook his head at Aiden and took the Elder's hand within his own.

"Thank you both of you. But now I must take care of one final piece of business. My blood is diluted in both your veins and to create a bond to protect you I must exchange blood with you both."

Brooklyn hesitated but Dean knew it was the only way it could be done.

"Brook it's the only way. But it won't hurt I promise," he whispered.

Brooklyn stepped towards the Elder pulling back her hair and offering her throat for the vampire.

She closed her eyes as he plunged his fangs deep into her throat. Her body lurched forward but Aiden's arm slid around her waist keeping her pinned against him. The Elder continued taking her blood until he felt her begin to slump. Aiden withdrew his fangs and cut his wrist guiding it to her mouth.

He watched her feed from the gash feeling a connection form between them. Aiden tilted his head back feeling his body become awash in everything she had felt and experienced since that night.

Brooklyn gently broke away and licked her lips clean suddenly feeling very tired.

Dean carried her to the couch gently placing her down on the overstuffed furnishing.

"She will be fine Brennan. My blood is very powerful and can have a different effect on vampires."

Dean silently nodded as Aiden took his face in his hands tilting it to the side.

Night had fallen when Dean and Brooklyn had awakened and found themselves in the master bedroom. He suspected Aiden had moved them there before he left. He looked over seeing Brooklyn on her side looking back at him.

"Hey," she said in a groggy voice.

"Hey yourself," he said in an equally tired voice.

"I wanna go to New Orleans, Dean."

She saw him hesitate before saying anything.

"Brook I don't think that it's a good idea. I mean Quinn…." She cut him off by pressing her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh don't say it Dean. I want to go. I want him to see my face as he suffers whatever agonizing fate the Elders have planned for him."

The ferocity in her eyes killed any urge to argue as Dean slowly nodded his head at her.

"We leave tomorrow," she declared.

"Alright tomorrow it is," he whispered taking her lips in his.

She gently slid her hand up his shirt running her fingers along his tight ripped abs watching his eyes fill with the same hunger she was feeling.

Their clothes landed across the floor in a scattered heap as their naked bodies joined as one. She rocked her hips against his as he lay upon the mattress. Dean gripped her hips pulling her harder against him feeling her snap her hips in response.

"Brook…" he groaned sensing his impending climax. Brooklyn could feel her own body's release nearing making her moan as she felt the tight wet heat wrap around his cock pumping him hard.

Dean sat up putting her hands on his shoulders watching as she writhed and shuddered on top of him.

"That's it baby just let it go…." Brooklyn cried out as her lower body clenched coating his coating his cock and thighs. The sticky hot film created the sweet heat between them pushing her lover over the edge. Dean grunted and thrusted his hips upward forcing the hot explosion inside her body. Brooklyn continued riding her lover taking every drop he had to give.

Dean felt the peak of his sexual bliss begin to wane as he pulled his mate down into his arms. Brooklyn stretched out beside him draping and arm and leg over his body feeling the gentle pressure of his lips against her forehead.

"I love you," he sighed.

"As I love you," she softly responded.

* * *

_Present day…_

Aiden rose to address his child, the Elders, Dean and Brooklyn.

"The gathering of the Elders has found you, Quinn, guilty of defying the Elders and your sire. The charges are as follows: The kidnapping, rape and assault of Brooklyn Ravenwood. In addition to these charges you are also found guilty of turning her against her will when it was established she is the other half of Brennan's soul. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Quinn sneered at the Elders then at Dean and Brooklyn before speaking.

"I would do it all over again, Aiden. All of you have turned soft and weak hiding amongst the humans. Judas would surely be disgusted."

"That is enough!" Breton shouted rising with anger in his tone.

"Enough of his vile tongued words. Aiden read the punishment," Tatiana growled.

Aiden nodded and began to read the punishment.

"Quinn for your travesties your punishment is as follows: Your body shall be drained to the point of near death as you are ran through with silver stakes putting you in a state of suspension. Death would be too easy. Your body will be cast to a far corner of the Earth for all time. It's location only known to those in this room."

Brooklyn heard her sire's taunts ringing in her mind.

_When you and Brennan think you're safe I will rise again…._

_I will make Brennan suffer dearly….._

_You will wish for death when I am through with you…._

_You will never escape me even as I lay near death…._

"Shut up!" She covered her ears fighting to block out his cruel words.

Dean immediately pulled her close glaring at Quinn. His violet eyes flashed with a deadly intent as Dean knew Quinn would come after them if he was ever to be freed.

Aiden approached along with the other Elders surrounding Quinn. The vampire laughed at them even as they pounced and began draining him of his blood.

* * *

**Alright next update soon!!! Quinn's punishment continues!**


	18. Punishment Part 2

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone who has supported this story.

* * *

Brooklyn watched as Quinn collapsed to the ground weakened by the loss of blood. The Elders backed away each licking their lips clean of blood. Aiden nodded to Marius to gather the silver stakes then motioned for Brooklyn and Dean to join them.

"As part of his punishment, I am allowing you each one stake to drive into his body. But avoid his heart as we wish to keep him alive."

Brooklyn nodded at Marius as he handed her and Dean each a smooth silver rod. She examined the heavy solid cylinder feeling it try to burn her skin. But the stakes had been coated with a thin layer blocking the silver from touching their hands which will break when thrust into Quinn's body.

The Elders allowed her to go first.

She kneeled down beside the weakened vampire detecting his arrogance and defiance still strong within him. Her hand jerked his head up so he could see her cold slate eyes.

"I will hunt you down when I am free. Ut sol solis quod luna es par EGO mos ingredior iterum quod vos ero mei."

Brooklyn snarled and revealed her fangs to her sire as she drove the first stake into his side hearing him scream in pain. Dean was allowed to go next driving his stake in the opposite side of the vampire's side.

The Elders went one by one piercing his flesh listening to the cries fade to small whimpers until he went silent. Dean slid his hand into Brooklyn's as they watched the Elders put the still chained body of Quinn into a stone sarcophagus and seal it tight. The body within shriveled as it was carried away towards the far corner of the Alaskan Wilderness.

Aiden lingered behind to address the two vampires.

"You are welcome to stay here as this one of our safe houses. Stay as long as you wish for no one will disturb you."

"Thank you Aiden," Dean said ever grateful to the Elder.

Aiden smiled and bowed before leaving to join the others.

* * *

The lights of the French Quarter beckoned the two as they strolled down the streets hand in hand. Bourbon Street was alive and vibrant with throngs of people taking in the warm humid night. The scents and aromas tickled the vampires' senses as they were on the hunt. Alcohol, blood, sex, sweat and food mingled together as they leisurely strolled down the crowded streets. Dean had promised to show her how to hunt without seriously harming a human. And tonight was that night.

She saw her mate was particular of who he fed from as Dean wanted to draw no attention to himself when he lured his victim away for a moment. They came upon a group of drunk college students who stumbled over one another laughing and carrying on. Brooklyn nodded in approval and pointed to a large athletic man in an LSU shirt.

"Him. I want him," she said with certainty. Dean nodded and released her hand as she watched him.

Dean approached the group remaining in the shadows so they would not see him. He waited for Brooklyn to come out and make her move as he had shown her before. He caught the flash of copper as she approached the hulking jock.

"Hey," she flashed a brilliant smile. The man turned and grinned at the beautiful woman standing before him.

"Hey yourself baby. You uh looking for a good time?" He grinned wider when she nodded her head and grabbed his hand leading him away from his friends as they hollered and cheered at their friend's good fortune.

Brooklyn led the inebriated man down a dark alley knowing he was too drunk to even notice Dean behind them. With inhuman strength she spun the man around pinning him against the wall.

"Now this is a bit more like it," he growled reaching for her hips.

"Indeed it is big boy," Dean grabbed the man watching as he slowly slid down the wall to the hard brick street. Brooklyn watched as he withdrew a small blade and cut along the wrist of the man. A thick red trail formed along the gash driving Brooklyn's hunger higher.

Dean saw the hunger in her eyes as they were glowing a fierce gray and her fangs lowered down. He held up the limb letting her take the first feed. She slowly sunk her fangs within the gash savoring the warm elixir that filled her veins and coursed through her body. Brooklyn forced herself to take it slow not to drain him which would kill him. Dean watched her feed for the first time smiling as she pulled away and licked her lips.

"He has a little whiskey tang to him but still good nonetheless."

Dean took the cut limb and took his fill.

When he had finished, Brooklyn watched him lick the wound seeing it heal up leaving no trace behind. Dean lifted the unconscious man up and whisked him away to leave him at a nearby park where he would wake up with nothing more than a strange dream and bad headache. He returned to Brooklyn taking her by the hand as they had enough of the throngs of humanity and decided to take solace in the safe house.

* * *

The vampires made love all night in the grand master bedroom. The 18th century canopy bed was large and spacious something Brooklyn had never experienced before. Dean held her close capturing her lips in a hot searing kiss as he thrusted inside her. He felt her hands slide down and grab the tight globes of his ass pushing him harder and deeper inside. His amulet rested against her chest as she screamed his name.

Dean kissed her neck and shoulders then whispered words of love in her ear making her moan even louder. She reached beneath caressing his sensitive underside causing him to cry out in surprise and pleasure.

"Dean…." She moaned and closed her eyes letting the sexual dam break within her. Her lover snapped his hips harder against her reveling in the wet heat his cock was sunk inside of. He knew he couldn't hold it in much longer that the primal urge would win over.

The vampire surrendered moaning his lover's name and shook with a violent release. But her body took it stroking his body with her own. Brooklyn felt his body's thick release filling her coating every inch of her body's walls.

Brooklyn kissed the top of his head while he rested it upon her chest. She carded her finger through his short blonde hair hearing him sigh in contentment. They remained interlocked not wanting to move apart. Their bodies sunk into the large comforter and mattress lulling the vampires into a gentle slumber.

* * *

Several states north, Sam was tossing in his sleep as the the same nightmare visited him again for the 3rd night in a row in a series of flashes.

_The hateful brown eyes were trained on Dean and Brooklyn as they hunted for the evening…._

Flash to the next scene

_Snow blew across the mountains as the lone figure found the cavern….._

The final scene

_Brooklyn's screams filled the air as two unseen assailants closed in on her as the vision exploded in blood….._

Sam shot up breaking out in a cold sweat. He was unsure of what to make of the dreams but knew they were omens, bad ones. Flinging the blankets off, Sam rushed to his phone and called Dean only to reach his voicemail.

"Damn it," he growled. Thinking fast he placed a second call.

"Hello," the voice grumbled on the other end.

"Bobby, it's Sam. Listen I need your help."

The gruff voice sighed loudly before responding.

"Alright, I'll be in Iowa tomorrow."

"Thank you Bobby."

"Yeah yeah you know I can't say no to you or your brother."

Sam smiled as he hung up deciding to reach for a beer seeing as he couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

The arriving dawn gently stirred Dean as he shifted his strong form over on the side. He looked over seeing his fiery haired mate still fast asleep and decided against waking her. The vampire instead watched her sleep and ran his fingers through her hair feeling the silky tresses slip through.

Brooklyn stirred and slowly opened her eyes seeing Dean beside her.

"Good morning," his voice soft and sweet.

She merely smiled and rolled over on her stomach burying her face in the oversized pillows. Dean slid his arms under and around her body pulling her against his lean naked form. The gentle kisses against her neck made Brooklyn relax against her lover and push up against him.

He felt the familiar tingling in his body starting in his abdomen and spread throughout his body. Brooklyn felt his cock grow hard against her back and ass and grinned wickedly. Dean reached up tilting her head back and seizing her lips in a hard needy kiss. Their lips ran hard against one another not withholding anything back. Brooklyn groaned at his hands cupping and massaging her breasts teasing the nipples, rolling and pinching them between his thumbs and fingers.

Dean hissed and groaned feeling her hips and ass grinding hard against his cock making it painfully hard. The soft sensitive skin of his cock rubbed hard against her back as Dean felt the primal urge take over.

The vampire rolled their bodies over until he lay on top of Brooklyn. He rose kissing the back of her neck then moved down his lover's spine stopping where back and bottom met. Brooklyn felt her body being pulled up until she was on her hands and knees. Dean firmly gripped her hips easing within her body. She held still letting him have total dominance over her.

The room echoed with the cries of passion between them and the sounds of bodies colliding together.

Brooklyn grunted and panted feeling the building orgasm within her body as Dean continued pounding inside her her. He ran over the tender mound hearing her scream and feeling her body squeeze him, covering his cock with her body's release claiming him as her own.

Dean felt his body shudder and quiver then erupt in sexual ecstasy as he came deep within her. His cock continued pumping several hard waves of release feeling the now slick walls of her body chafe against his now softening cock taking everything he gave.

Brooklyn shook beneath him causing him to become alarmed.

"Brook are you alright?" He pulled away from her and lowered her into the mattress with her back against the soft bedding.

The vampire grinned at her mate taking his face in her hands grinning as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Whenever I'm with you I always feel safe and protected," she whispered.

Dean cupped the side of her face in his hand and kissed her sweetly before sliding back beside her wrapping his strong arms around her in a protective circle.

* * *

Sam heard the knock on the door knowing it was Bobby.

He rushed to the door swinging it open to find the older man standing there with suitcase and bag in tow.

"Now what did ya get yourself into this time?" He sighed dragging his bags inside.

"It's not me Bobby. I think Dean and Brooklyn are in trouble."

"Trouble how?"

"Let's go in the kitchen and talk. You may need a beer or two for this one."

Bobby nodded and followed the taller younger man towards the kitchen. He had a sinking feeling what Sam was about to share was going to be a doozy.

* * *

**Okay I think 1-2 more chapters left then I will be working on the next installment of the Shadows and Twilight Series!**


	19. There's Plenty of Angst To Go Around

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I wish to thank everyone for supporting this story!!

* * *

Brooklyn leaned against Dean as they headed back to Iowa. He slid his arm around her waist sliding her beside him. She held his hand and played with the ring around his thumb. The same one that was a gift from Quinn after Dean had been turned.

They had decided to head back as Quinn was now buried and long forgotten granting the lovers some peace for the first time since they met.

"Bella's better," Dean said seeing Brooklyn smile.

"That's wonderful news, Dean. I know you were worried sick about her."

"Yeah she's like a sister to me. We've been through some rather rough times together."

"I know," she sighed. "I can't wait to see her when we get back. I'm sure she's pissed she missed out on all the fun."

Dean chuckled knowing how right his mate was.

"Okay Sam run that by me again," Bobby said in a gruff tone.

"Dean found his match in a woman named Brooklyn Ravenwood. She is or was a college student and hunter. Quinn kidnapped, raped, tortured and sired her against her will as a way to make Dean suffer."

Bobby rubbed his hand over his eyes not sure if he was pissed or sad. Dean had been like a son to him despite his age. And to see him suffer like he did was a stab in the heart to the older man.

"But Dean got her back and Quinn was caught before he could escape. Aiden arrived to bring him in front of the Elders."

"So Aiden actually made an appearance? I thought the Elders didn't like to show their faces."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he did and I was freed from the blood oath I had taken centuries ago."

"Now that is reason to celebrate," Bobby pulled out two more beers handing one to Sam.

"I'll second that one," he smiled popping the cap and taking a well deserved drink.

As they drank Sam's phone went off. He saw it was Dean and immediately answered.

"Dean hey where you at?"

"Missouri. Brook and I are coming home."

"Really? What about Quinn?"

"Quinn has been dealt with appropriately and he won't hurt Brook or anyone else again."

"That's great Dean! We'll see you soon."

"We? Who's there with you?"

"Bobby came down."

"Cool, well we'll see you soon then."

Sam hung up the phone and turned back to Bobby.

"Alright genius you wanna tell me about those dreams now?"

* * *

The mountains still retained their white peaks as the Elders proceeded down the hidden trail towards the cavern. It was here that Quinn would be hidden away from the world never to see another being again. The only way he could be resurrected was for the blood of an Elder to spill across his body. And none of them had any intent on freeing the rogue vampire.

The heavy sarcophagus rested neatly in the chamber as they surrounded it. Aiden reached within his coat removing a small box that he pushed upon freeing several key like extensions. The others watched as he placed it on the tomb turning it to the right several clicks hearing the tomb sealing within. He withdrew the key replacing it in his pocket.

"Aiden we are sorry it had to end this way but Quinn would surely have revealed our existence to the human world," Breton said softly.

Aiden shot up a hand silencing his brother.

"I am well aware of the consequences Breton but he is still my child and I cannot but help to feel pity for him. I am the one who turned him that day in the woods of Germania violently ripping him away from his family. Had I known...."

"But you didn't," Marius intervened.

"We have to keep him like this, Aiden. You knew it was the only way," Tatiana added with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Aiden hung his head then slowly turned passing his siblings without saying a word. He didn't want them to see his heart breaking in front of their eyes. Though he had caused them a great deal of trouble, the Elder still had a place for Quinn in his soul.

"I am sorry my child, but you left me no other choice," he whispered allowing a lone tear to fall down his face.

* * *

"Dean why do you wear this after everything Quinn did?" Brooklyn kept toying with the ring.

Dean sighed before he started to explain.

"When a vampire is created a bond is formed with their sire. No matter how bad things get between them a part of their soul will always belong to the sire and a part of their sire's soul will be with them."

"Lovely," she muttered and quit paying with the band. Dean tightened his arm around her waist knowing she was going to have to come to terms with the bond she now shares with Quinn. He feared she would fight it every step of the way given what had happened to her.

"Brook listen I know this is difficult for you to hear but you need to understand."

"Understand what Dean? That I'll have sympathy for my tormentor rapist and now sire? Nuh uh, no way not now not ever Dean. You weren't there to see what he did to me. Sometimes at night I'm tortured with visions of what he did to me. Of his vile hands grabbing and groping my body, feeling his tongue over my skin…."

She broke down. Dean pulled over at the next rest stop killed the engine and took the sobbing one in his arms.

He knew this was going to cause her heartache.

Dean sat there just holding her as she continued weeping into his body.

* * *

"This is not good Sam," Bobby sighed heavily.

Bobby was hunched over one of the many books he had brought with him. He lifted his head with finger pressed firmly on the passage before him.

"There's a legend of another vampire created before the Elders. Her name was Lilith. She was created by Judas, a gift if you will from Lucifer. Anyways the dream where you saw the two vampires and Brooklyn surrounded in blood is part of a prophecy. The return of Lilith and Judas. It seems Brooklyn's in some serious trouble as the blood of one of their own is needed to resurrect them. Whoever's going to try to raise the granddaddy and grandma of all bloodsuckers has their sacrificial lamb chosen."

"Shit, I gotta warn Dean," Sam snatched his phone frantic to reach his brother.

Dean ignored the vibrating in his coat pocket uninterested in who was calling.

"I wish I could erase your pain," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Brooklyn wiped her eyes and nestled further in his jackets.

"There's nothing you can do. I have to work through this, Dean," she sighed sadly.

"I'm not going to let you face it alone," he promised.

His commitment made her relax slightly.

"Let's go home," Dean nodded gently pulling her back. He leaned in kissing away her tears then her lips letting his mouth linger against hers.

"Yes, let's go home," he agreed.

Dean held her tight with one arm as he drove the rest of the way back to Des Moines.

* * *

"Damn it Dean answer your phone," Sam growled slamming his closed in frustration.

"Sam, sit down before I tie you down myself," Bobby threatened with eyes to match his tone.

"Bobby, you haven't seen how happy Dean's been since he met Brooklyn. It's like a veil's been lifted from his soul and his eyes light up when he speaks of her. They're the two halves of the same soul."

"I understand your concerns, Sam but yelling at an inanimate object isn't going to get you anywhere."

Sam collapsed in a huff across from the older man. His temples began throbbing as he felt a headache coming on.

"Now ya gone and done it ya idjit," Bobby stood to fetch the lower tabs hidden in the drawer handing one and some water for Sam. Sam took the water and pill gulping both at the same time.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Bobby feared for the brothers and Brooklyn's lives as he continued reading about the vampire prophecy. It seemed the Original Ones had been moved from place to place over the centuries as to confuse the hunters. They were cursed to eternal slumber by Markus DeTaurius in what is now North Africa. The Elders managed to steal them back and hide them moving them around so no one hunter could locate them.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He wondered if Sam's dreams were visions of someone finding the Original Ones and summoning them.

Brooklyn had continued looking out the window seeing the Mississippi to her right vanishing as the Impala turned northwest. Dean caught the haunted look on his mate's face knowing Quinn was still tormenting her even now as he was condemned. If she ever needed him more than anything now was the time.

It was nightfall before the rumble of the Impala was heard in the driveway. Dean and Brooklyn stepped out seeing Sam and Bobby coming out to greet the weary vampires.

"Bobby," Dean grinned embracing the man that had been like his father.

"Hiya Sammy!"

"For the last damn time it's Sam," he grumbled. Sam looked over at Brooklyn seeing how worn she looked. He wondered if she had been feeding.

Bobby walked around laying eyes on the fiery haired vampire.

"You must by Brooklyn," she nodded extending her hand out.

"Well I'm Bobby and it's an honor to meet you," Brooklyn shied away knowing he was referring to her lineage.

"Alright everyone's introduced proper can we now head in?" Dean asked. He saw some uneasiness in the two men's eyes.

"Something you two wanna share?"

"Yeah actually we need to talk," Sam drawled.

Brooklyn reached out gripping Dean's hand as they followed Sam and Bobby inside.

* * *

**Alright next update hopefully tomorrow!!!! Dean and Brook learn about the prophecy**.


	20. Awakening

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again thank you to everyone for supporting this story!!!

* * *

Brooklyn felt as if she was going to be ill as Sam and Bobby broke the news to them.

"No no no this can't be happening!" She slammed her fists on the table causing coffee to splash over and on the hard wood surface.

"First Quinn and now this?! Haven't I been through enough for one week?" Brooklyn stood and fled the kitchen with Dean hot on her heels.

Sam and Bobby looked wearily at one another unsure of what to say.

Dean caught up to Brooklyn firmly gripping her arm and spinning her around. Tears flowed down her face as Dean felt her anguish and felt his own heart breaking inside.

"Brook look at me please?" Brooklyn looked up with bleary eyes. The sight nearly killed the vampire.

"Why me Dean? Why couldn't I just be a normal college student?" Her slate eyes started welling up.

The vampire gently took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We can face this together. We're stronger when we fight as one. I love you and I am not going to let you go. I'll die first before you're ripped away from me again," the vampire's voice began cracking as he lost grip over his emotions.

Brooklyn slid her hands over his seeing her mate's tears. She rubbed her thumbs over his hands before wrapping her arms around him. Dean pulled her tight against him feeling her start to tremble.

"Please just hold me," she whispered. The strong arms encircled her refusing to let her go.

* * *

"Bobby why would someone wanna wake up Judas and Lilith?" Sam inquired between bites of his sandwich.

"Still working on that one, Sam. But if Judas and Lilith are allowed to walk it won't be good. Humanity will be seriously fucked."

Sam froze mid chew hoping that his dreams were wrong that it was all just fabrications of his mind. But reality told him otherwise. Things were going to get rather ugly.

"We may need some outside help," Sam finished off his food before sliding his phone out and punching in the familiar digits.

"Samuel," Aiden answered.

"Yes I apologize for disturbing you but we need help."

"You were not disturbing me and how can I be of assistance?" His voice smooth and deep.

"It might be best if you meet us up here in Des Moines. Can you make it?"

"Yes I will be there within the next day," Sam thanked the Elder as they parted ways.

* * *

Night had fallen and Dean decided to take Brooklyn out hunting. He hoped it would take her mind off of today's events as they strolled through the downtown area. Brooklyn picked up a few tantalizing scents as they made their way towards the bars and restaurants. Dean saw her eyes slowly turning a clear sign she was on the trail of something she wanted.

They wandered in the first bar as the scent grew stronger nearly turning unbearable. Dean immediately saw her mark. He turned around facing her before slipping within the crowd.

_I'll be close…._

_I know….._

This time it was a shorter but still well built man. He was sitting alone at the end nursing a beer. Brooklyn sauntered up feeling Dean's eyes on her as she flashed the man a sweet but seductive smile.

"Hi," she purred.

"Well hello there," he smiled back revealing a perfect smile.

"What's a hot guy like you doing here without a woman on your side?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" his smile never faltering.

"You wanna go somewhere more private?" He waved a hotel key card in his hand. Brooklyn widened her smile and took the arm he offered out.

Dean watched them leave then slipped out remaining in the shadows. He could hear the man talking and Brooklyn laughing playing the role of seductive vixen to the T. They turned down an empty street and vanished in between two buildings.

The vampire remained in the shadows watching her slowly take her victim down. He slid to the ground as she was hunched over. Dean realized she was a fast learner as he approached. Brooklyn licked away the wound and blood before rising.

She picked up the now unconscious man seeing the hotel he was staying at was but two blocks away. Dean watched her rush away taking the man back to his room.

Brooklyn returned but minutes later sliding her hand in his own and together they rejoined the throngs of people still on the streets.

* * *

The woman with the brown eyes watched the lovers stroll down the street feeling the hatred for both rising in her soul. She sensed their relief over Quinn being locked away which only fueled her rage even more.

Brooklyn spun around scanning the crowds as she detected the presence. Dean felt it too.

"We're not alone. It's not safe out here anymore," Brooklyn didn't question her mate as they hurried back towards the Impala.

She laughed as the car sped away into the night.

"Run Brennan run but you won't be able to hide. Not even Aiden will be able to protect you or your little slut."

Dean eased up on the accelerator once they couldn't sense the sinister presence.

"Who or what the Hell was that?"

"I dunno Brook but it was dark, very dark."

* * *

The lone figure trekked through the snow as the black cloak whipped around his legs. He spied the well hidden entrance and grinned. The Elders thought they were smart but not this time.

The man made his way inside and pulled back his hood following the torches deeper within the cavern. He turned right entering the large chamber pausing at its entrance. They had set traps. With ease he disarmed each one then crossed to the center. He ran his hand over the smooth stone tomb pausing where the lock sat.

Gordon removed the key watching as it fit perfectly in the lock. Aiden was so kind to hand it over before he was beaten and staked with two silver spikes then dumped in the Mississippi for the Elders to find. The vampire turned the key hearing the internal lock click then spring open. Gordon grinned and pushed the slab aside hearing it land upside with a dull thud.

His eyes ran over the shriveled staked body of Quinn. One by one the stakes were pulled and hurled aside. Gordon had remembered to wear gloves as the protective lining had been pierced on each spike.

"My old friend, soon you will get your revenge," he pulled out the vial containing the blood of the Elder and smirked. The cork popped off with ease and Gordon watched the blood spill from its container and run over and along the pile of decayed flesh and bones.

The crimson elixir rapidly absorbed as he waited and watched.

Tendons and flesh began materializing and stretching over bone then covered with blood and skin. The body began to fill out as organs expanded and filled before being shielded by muscle and skin. A slightly red hue tinted the skin and face. Black tresses covered the scalp as the eyes began to open.

Piercing violet eyes shot open as Quinn sat up and looked around. Gordon stepped back as the vampire rose from his prison. Quinn examined his body seeing the wounds gone.

"My old friend," the vampire grinned. Gordon nodded.

"Quinn," he greeted his friend.

"Where are they?"

"Still in Des Moines. They are convinced that someone's going to summon Judas and Lilith. Only thing is they're alive and well and quite awake."

"Gordon you…."

"Planted a little suggestion in Samuel's mind distracting them and sending them on a while goose chase."

Quinn grinned revealing his fangs as he turned his thoughts to Dean and Brooklyn. It was going to be time to pay them a little visit. But first he wanted to continue having a little fun with his new child. The dreams and visions he had projected had the desired effect. He still wanted her as his own and Quinn wasn't one to give up so easily.

For now he would remain hidden letting them think he was still entrapped in his prison then strike when the time was right.

* * *

Dean and Brooklyn had found their way back to the safe house and to the bedroom. Clothes littered the floor creating a trail from the doorway to the bed. Their bodies were locked together in a heated passion and fury while their souls blended into one. Dean wrapped his hands around her hips rocking her body harder against him. She looked so hot on top of him with her back arched and her face pointed towards the heavens.

He bucked his hips against hers feeling his body near climax. Brooklyn looked down seeing his eyes turning bright emerald as he saw hers do the same. She leaned over hungrily taking his mouth in hers running her tongue in and along the hot cavern of his mouth as he ran his hands down her back and sides before grabbing her ass. Dean bucked harder feeling his body shudder before the dam broke within his body.

Brooklyn moaned her lover's name as she shot back up pressing her body tightly with his feeling the sticky heat of his release. Dean ran his hands up and along the front of her body before bringing her down to him. His lover rested her head upon his chest and closed her eyes as she stretched out on top of him.

Dean shifted her small frame and his until they were spooned together on the bed with him behind her surrounding her with his arms. Brooklyn turned around wanting to look in those rich emerald pools. She felt his lips pressed against her forehead letting them remain against her skin before he replaced them with his forehead.

_Rest my love….._

Dean's voice echoed in her mind as she allowed her body to rest. He soon followed.

* * *

**Ok the epilogue is next then I will work on the next installment of the Twilight and Shadows series!!! And please don't chase me with pitchforks and torches now that Quinn is back…..**


	21. Epilogue: Found

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I want to thank everyone for supporting this story!

* * *

Quinn watched the lovers as they were locked in passion confessing their deep seated love for one another. He had followed them to Detroit where they thought they were safe for the time being. News of Aiden's attack had spread through the vampire world but Gordon had covered his tracks well making it look like a rogue Lycan had attacked him. But Brooklyn and Dean had known better which was why they fled Des Moines seeking solace with some friends of his in Michigan.

"My child I feel the calling within you even now as you fight it," he whispered. He continued watching as they soon fell together on the bed.

Dean leaned in kissing his mate deeply and passionately holding nothing back. Brooklyn reciprocated letting the love and devotion she held for him spill forth as their mouths remained locked together. She fought to keep the rising need to see her sire at bay knowing Dean was struggling against his own instincts. But the call continued growing within them almost as if he was nearby.

Quinn smiled as the struggle within each raged on but more so within Brooklyn. He closed his eyes and pressed his palm against the window. Dean gently pulled back feeling a heavy sensation slowly wash over his body.

"Dean, what is it?"

He shook his head before leaning back in towards her waiting mouth feeling the red swollen lips greedily take his hungry for the connection between them. Soon Brooklyn felt the sinking feeling take over her own body as her eyes became heavy and hard to open.

The vampire saw both were trapped in the depths of heavy slumber before he entered. Quinn sat down beside the sleeping form of Brooklyn reaching within his pocket and retrieving the small band. He held it up seeing the obsidian shine in the light before sliding it over her finger.

"Remember who you truly belong to," his voice echoed in her mind.

Quinn bent down kissing her gently before turning his attention to his other child.

"As for you my first child, I have a special surprise for you," the vampire ran his fingers over and down Dean's body remembering the endless nights their bodies had been locked together with the same heated desire and hunger he now shared with Brooklyn.

Before he rose, Quinn pressed his lips against his child's briefly then stood and left the sleeping lovers alone.

Brooklyn tossed and turned as the dream filled her mind.

_She was lost searching for Dean through the blackness that had engulfed them. A powerful force had ripped them apart leaving her alone. _

_"Dean! Dean if you can hear me please find me," her voice trailed off. _

_She collapsed to the ground with her face in her hands sobbing at the loss of her mate. _

_Her instincts and senses alerted her to a presence nearby. Standing tall she felt her fangs slide down as her eyes turned not the rich emerald but a deep violet hue. _

_"I told you instinct would win," Quinn whispered stepping before her. His arms were outstretched as if to welcome his child in an embrace. _

_"No, get away from me you bastard. I told you I would never go to you!" She hissed. _

_Quinn chuckled at her defensive stance and merely edged closer seeing she wasn't backing down. Brooklyn watched her sire expose his own deadly canines and deep violet eyes. _

_"No matter what you do my child, you will never be free from me," he continued speaking as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. _

_Brooklyn felt helpless to move knowing the pull the need was winning out within her. _

_"No, never. I love Dean he's my life," she declared hearing her voice begin to waver. _

_Quinn ran his hand along the side of her face as he inhaled the scent of the smaller vampire. _

_"He is not deserving of you," he growled before drawing her in towards his body. _

_Brooklyn fought and pushed against him but the powerful scent and aura of her sire was quickly turning hard to ignore. Quinn detected the change in her attitude and posture as she put her hands to his face bringing him down towards her own. _

_Her lips brushed against his hesitant at first then slowly closed the gap between them. He let her come to him wanting to let the pull overtake her. Brooklyn pressed her lips to his feeling the searing heat of his mouth tight against hers allowing his tongue to slip between her red lips and run along her own. _

_I need you….the voice filler her mind as she felt her clothes slip away from her body until her naked form stood before him. Brooklyn felt her trembling body being lowered towards the ground before the weight of her sire's body rested against her. _

_Quinn pushed his knee between her legs gently parting them as he slid inside. The vampire felt no resistance from her as he took her over and over. Brooklyn pulled him down hungrily taking her sire's mouth in his letting her body and soul become awash in his own. Quinn went slow wanting to make this last._

_She screamed his name as he ran over the sensitive spot within her as her body ruptured and shuddered in an explosive orgasm. Quinn threw his head back as she clamped over his cock grinding hard against him. He knew she was giving herself over to him. _

_The feeling of her body's climax and sweet sounds of her pleasure brought the vampire to his own release. Brooklyn dug her heels into his tight ass pushing him harder and further inside causing him to groan into her shoulder. He thrusted one last time before exploding deep within her body claiming her as his. _

_"Mine….." he whispered in her ear kissing the soft lobe._

_"Yours," she softly replied. _

_"I will give you the world. All you have to do is say it."_

_Brooklyn nodded as the words slipped from her lips._

_"I want and need you and you alone, Quinn."_

_He smiled and lowered his body beside her own reveling in the presence of his mate._

Brooklyn's eyes flashed open looking around to find only her and Dean in the room. She snuggled closer against his body feeling the welcoming warmth of his body. The vivid sexual dream unnerved and repulsed her. Never would she choose Quinn over Dean.

Quinn smiled as Brooklyn struggled with the dream. As he strolled away the same woman watched him with hateful brown eyes.

* * *

**Alright this wraps up this first story! I will be working on the next one called Empire of Darkness. Brooklyn and Dean will be caught up in a centuries old war between the Elders and those who seek to destroy them and enslave humanity. Along the way they will find themselves allied with the last person they expected. How will that go? Read and find out!**


End file.
